His Precious Someone
by disgurlruvs
Summary: It's no surprise when Sting's mystery date for Natsu is 'late' since he already deals with crappy classmates and no self-confidence, or it is until- "Hey babe, sorry I'm late. I got stuck at classes for some major assignment and phone ran out of battery-" and the hottest, most drop dead sexy piece of meat with blazing eyes- shoves into his now more bearable life. YAOI/GRATSU AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to, _His Precious Someone,_ an Alternative Universe story centered around the Yaoi pairing; Gratsu (GrayxNatsu)!

I am very excited for this story which will be around (if not exactly) 14 chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes and mentions_

The rating is **M** for safety (just in case) based on the warnings listed. However, I believe that there shouldn't be any heavy mature (M) scenes such as heavy sexual or gore scenes or any of the like.

YAOI is boyxboy centered romantic relations. This fanfiction includes a very hefty chunk of it and revolves heavily around it. If you CANNOT handle it, please do not let it bother you and do not read.

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional.

All reviews are very, very welcome (and are my motivation :)), except for unnecessary hate or rudeness.

-disgurlruvs

 _THANK YOU AND ENJOY IF YOU PLEASE!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Someone Cute, Someone New**

Natsu released a heavy sigh, eyes growing sadder by the second. The people in neighboring booths casting him sympathetic glances wasn't a mood lifter at the very least either.

He bit his lip as he looked down at his clenched hands in his lap, vision blurring with frustrated tears he tried to so hard to keep from falling.

This was a stupid idea, from his stupid brother, who was stupid, and gave him stupid clothes to top it off as well.

That was probably why everyone kept glancing towards him and whispering as well, he must have looked weird. Why couldn't Sting just let him wear his usual oversized sweater, comfortable sweats, and not this skinny jean crap. Besides, he took his glasses, too!

Natsu sighed again with a frown as he thought of how he got stuck in this mess.

Being the anti-social brother, the older of the two kept nagging him about, he planned a scheme for him to finally leave the house which Natsu thought was ridiculous because he left the house all the time, maybe it isn't to meet with people, but he left often enough to roam the city and stuff...

He had told the clueless Dragneel that they were going to meet Rogue, his boyfriend, at some fancy restaurant because he was going to ask him a very important question and he needed his younger brother there for support. Honestly, Natsu thought he was going to pop _the_ big question. Like marriage. He sighed again, he should've known his brother was too immature for something like that. Poor Rogue.

Being the amazing, supportive and kind brother that he was, he even put on the black skinny jeans, large collared thin Tee, and red laced boots that Sting shrieked at him to put on. At least he got to wear a sheer coat over the tee... whatever that meant.

He told Natsu that he should head on over first because he was going to take Rogue somewhere out before, which Natsu guessed was going to be some vast romantic gesture. Natsu gave a big huff as realization dawned upon his bright head that, who would even actually want their brother present at some romantic dinner meant to be a _proposal_ dinner. He never even showed him a ring! Natsu rolled his eyes bitterly as he gave a small sniffle, he shouldn't have been that trusting with his scheming brother.

The best part was that when he arrived at the restaurant, which was in a tall ass _skyscraper_ , he got lost three times before he finally found a waiter to lead him into the dining area. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, his short stature felt even more intimidated as men and women roamed around in expensive suits and evening gowns. Feeling out of place, he meekly followed the waiter to velvet chairs, and a polished table with a silk table cloth and all the expensive tableware and accessories which would come with.

It has been almost two and a half hours by now, and he was still sitting along. His brother was sweet enough to call a few minutes after he was seated that, in actuality, he and Rogue weren't going to show up and that he had been set up on a blind date with some guy from his college. Well! What did his brother not get about anti-social?! Despite thinking that, he had actually been mildly excited as he kept glancing around the beautiful and grand room, thinking of what type of guy his brother thought would suite him.

He had been freaked out of his mind when he first found out that he was set up with a college student. Sure he was graduating high school in a few weeks and Sting has had his friends around the house, but for a guy who barely talked to his mean looking lab partner in Ap Chem, how was he going to manage to even look a complete stranger in the eye? Never mind a college student!

Another problem to add to the list was, it had now been two hours and thirty minutes exactly since he arrived, and the guy still hadn't arrived. He had called Sting endless times and when he finally picked up, his response was, "Just wait, I'll call him." Just like that! No concern, no apology, no "I'll beat his ass for you," no nothing! The jerk hadn't even ever called back and left all his calls to voice mail every time after that, probably making out with Rogue or something for the past ten hours.

Now people kept glancing at him with pitying smiles as he rejected the waitress's offer to take his order for the tenth time, asking for a little bit more time. He would have left by now, but his big stupid heart kept saying that what if the mystery guy actually had some sincere hold up and that when he arrived, Natsu had left already like a little brat?

Natsu rolled his eyes, as if that would actually happen! The guy probably asked Sting for a picture of him and regretted everything. His lip trembled again at the thought as he hid his watery eyes behind his bangs.

When he was younger, he actually used to be quite bubbly and friendly. He was friends with everyone, talked to everyone, and played with everyone. His mother died when he was a young boy, and Sting was in his moody stage (but in all honestly Natsu thinks he never grew out of it) afterwards. He was close to their mother so he turned to the wrong crowd for consolation and spent almost no time at home or with Natsu. Natsu had no idea why he had to hang out with Minerva's group of all people, since they only freaked him out and still do, but he was just happy Rogue eventually was introduced and was able to heal Sting.

Anyways during this time, he still had all his friends and Igneel to keep him company so he stayed a cheerful ball of sunshine. But that was only until his father died at the end of eighth grade and he went to a high school out of district, losing his friends when he moved. Mourning the loss of Igneel, he didn't care enough to make new friends and was left all alone, starting his anti-social and insecurity growing streak.

Why insecurities? Bullying. Even though he was pretty sure two-thirds of his tormentors are gay too.

Now, his relationship with Sting was much better, but nothing else had really improved. He still barely had any friends or anyone other than Sting and Rogue to talk to. Sting's friends intimidated him too much that he would usually lock himself in his room when they were around.

After this history lesson, one may understand his insecurities and lack of confidence. Especially when he has been waiting for some date, that he may have looked a bit forward to, for an hour and forty minutes.

"Sir?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the same waitress in charge of him for the past two hours.

Natsu quickly sniffed into his sleeve and rubbed at his eyes before turning to her with a timid smile, "Yes? Sorry if I'm holding you guys up, but my brother booked this and it looks really expensive and I don't want to waste his money and I tried calling him but he isn' t picking up so I-"

The waitress coughed, cutting his rambling short with a curt smile, "No worries sir, take as long as you need! Don't mind me, I'm just required to check up on my tables every now and then!"

"Oh, ok then. Thanks," Natsu mumbled sinking in his seat. Was it just him or was the waitress showing him attitude now as well?

Natsu bit his lip as he glanced around to find eyes peering at him once again, associated with whispers. Maybe he should just leave.

It's no wonder he didn't show up. Why would anyone even want some loser shorty to be their date. He probably just accepted out of pity or because his _brother_ was asking. And he felt outright ridiculous in these clothes and probably looked ridiculous as well. Probably? He was told everyday by bullies that he was just an ugly midget. What more proof did he need?

Oh right. A date that never showed up.

Natsu rubbed at his eyes, now he was just being bitchy and salty, might as well just leave, two hours of waiting should be a good enough excuse-

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late. I got stuck at classes for some major assignment and phone ran out of battery. I sped here, so sorry."

Saying this, was the hottest, most drop dead sexy piece of meat with blazing eyes and a crooked smile and he was tall with a beautiful deep and husky voice- that Natsu had ever seen. He was sure his mouth had dropped open while this beautiful man took the seat in front of him, opening the menu almost immediately.

"U-Um... I-I-I," he started stuttering adorably when he realized someone so gorgeous had just called him babe.

The man with messy midnight hair smiled at him before leaning in, "Name's Gray, just go along with it, yeah? The dick who ditched you is a piece of shit."

Natsu blinked, sitting up straight before leaning in as well, "Wait, your not Sting's friend?"

Gray, Natsu hummed (as he now had a gorgeous name to that gorgeous face), just smirked, "I know of the guy but I doubt I'm the dude who was supposed to meet up with you. I just got bored of my previous party so I had excused myself to the bathroom before seeing you and the fucks around who kept whispering."

Natsu shrunk in his seat then glanced around again, and true to what Gray said, they had started whispering again. Ugh, did these people not have anything else to talk about?

"A-Are you sure it was okay to ditch? Won't they be upset at you?" Natsu mumbled.

Gray grinned, "Nah. They probably expected it when I upped and left. I'm known for losing interest in that group."

"If you say so..." Natsu responded, still half distracted by the costumers who kept glancing at them.

Gray must have noticed his troubled expression when he was quick to change topic after, "So who's Sting to you?"

"I-I'm his brother..."

Gray shrugged, "Cool. You brother is a monster alcoholic. Gets drunk easy but won't stop with the drinks until -I think his boyfriend- shows up and beats his ass," he chuckled, "I would drop dead from the amount he inhales."

Natsu sat up a bit more. This interested him, "Really? Usually Rogue ends up driving him home at the worst time of night, and I have to wake up to take care of him."

Gray laughed, noticing the boy in front of him relax just a tad more at the topic of his brother, and continued with an easy smile, "I guess that would make sense. I recognized you from the pictures he once waved around when he was drunker than usual. Thought I would come say hi."

"Oh," Natsu blushed again and glanced down at the table, "That idiot..." he mumbled.

"He really sees you as a precious brother though," Gray spoke as he waved the waitress over, "he was chanting how cute you were that night, and I have to agree," he grinned, laughing at how Natsu's face turned red along with his stuttering as he looked up.

"Y-Y-Y-You-"

"May I take you order?"

Natsu glanced up to see the same waitress, but instead now she was smiling happily. Way too happily. And sweetly. At Gray.

She was real close to him too.

"Yes," Gray spoke as he pointed at the menu, and Natsu suddenly rushed to search for the menu item he chose previously in those two hours of doing nothing.

"-And what about you Natsu?" Gray finished ordering, "I'll pay, yeah?"

Natsu frowned slightly but decided he would deal with that last bit later, "Can I have the Rigatoni Alforno...?"

He glanced back down at the menu in wanton, but remembered what he told himself previously of how he should avoid scaring away his companion with his large appetite.

Gray seemed to catch the look as he smirked, "I'll actually like some seafood fried egg noodles and a side of beef salad as well, thanks."

Natsu glanced up and caught the challenging smirk Gray sent him before smiling innocently at the waitress. "W-Well in that case could I also have some grilled shrimp on a stick, steamed rice, and a crab meat soup!" Natsu spoke up excitedly before glancing back down at the menu then up, "And grape juice?"

The waitress seemed to spare him almost a glance of disgust to which Natsu wanted to give a smug look to. Gray was looking down at his watch, completely ignoring the waitress who now smiled at the raven and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be back with your drinks then."

"Sure."

A moment of silence passed before, "Grape juice?"

Natsu scrunched up his nose, "Yes. Have fun with your stinky wine."

Gray laughed at that and rested his cheek in his hand, continuing his amusing conversation with the pinkette.

Natsu hummed as he sucked his fork clean of its last bite of cake.

They had conversed non stop till they received their meals, which led to dessert, which led to Natsu ordering more dessert. Throughout this whole time, Natsu argued, laughed, made fun of, blushed, and ate nonstop. He bit his lip as he realized how quickly he opened up to Gray and how much fun he was having.

"So you ready to bail?" Gray spoke up from his relaxed position in his seat. He had finished his last bite of desert a long time ago and now was just enjoying watching the pinkette bounce in his seat as he tried more of the delicious but expensive deserts.

Licking his lips, Natsu pushed the scraped clean plate away and nodded deeply.

Gray smiled at the adorable boy, "Alright." He turned before waving his hand up at the same waitress.

Natsu slightly pouted as she came sauntering over. Every time she brought their next course over during the night, she wouldn't leave Gray alone. And Natsu was sure she was going to pull her stupid flirting stunt again. Ew.

And right he was, as she immediately batted her lashes at Gray once she arrived before speaking in a sultry voice. At least Gray just shrugged her off and smoothly just asked for the bill.

Natsu didn't know why he was being so possessive, but for the first time in four years, he may have just made a friend! A hot one too.

He blinked when Gray pulled out his card, "Ah! I'll pay too!"

Gray shook his head before placing his card in the book, "It's fine, I said I would pay."

"B-But I ate a lot!" Natsu bashfully confessed, "A-And it was all expensive."

Gray gave a laugh, "Even more the reason for me to pay."

Natsu pouted, "Don't you have like student loans and stuff to pay..."

The raven laughed again, "I got into college with soccer scholarships, so you don't need to worry about that. But since we're on the topic," Gray spoke to hush Natsu's persistent pestering, "what school do you go to?"

Natsu crossed his arms with a huff at being beat, "Saber High."

Gray laid his cheek in his hand once more, which was propped up by his arm, in interest again, "You a junior or..."

Natsu glared at him, "I'm a senior!"

Gray rose an eyebrow, "Really? I was being generous with the junior, you look much younger with that height."

Natsu jerked at that. W-Was he making fun of him?

His hair and height had become two of the most sensitive topics for him since Zancrow and the bunch would pick on those traits almost daily to associate him as an ugly loser.

So why was Gray picking on him too? Did he think he was a loser too? He knew he wasn't something decent someone would want to look at but-

"-It makes you look cuter."

Natsu snapped his head up, "W-What?"

Gray grinned at him crookedly which made Natsu light up in red, "I said. You are. Cute."

C-Cute?! Natsu stuttered with doe eyes looking up at Gray, "Y-You said th-that before t-too!"

"Cause' it's true."

Natsu's thoughts stuttered at the words. His eyes were wide as his thoughts continued scattering in a storm while the waitress brought back their bill. He didn't even register her flirting with Gray again with his chain of thought flipping out, Gray was serious?

His mind felt numb while he thought as to why he was so surprised at the fact. One, a gorgeously drop dead sexy model was saying this to a nerd, and second, he was saying it to a nerd! A nerd that got picked on everyday, was endlessly told that he was ugly, and was scared to tell his brother because it would probably just get worse.

Natsu looked down at his lap as he quietly mumbled, "Liar."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Welcome to the second chapter of, _His Precious Someone,_ an Alternative Universe story centered around the Yaoi pairing; Gratsu (GrayxNatsu)!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes and mentions_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional.

-disgurlruvs

 _THANK YOU AND ENJOY IF YOU PLEASE!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Someone Mean, Someone Nice**

"Dragneel!"

Natsu bounced up with disheveled hair, crooked glasses, and drool, "Y-Yes?!"

"Loser probably dreaming of climbing into Mr. Leonardo's pants. Disgusting." Laughter followed the insult, jocks slapping the back of the jerk who spoke.

Natsu squinted in confusion and slowly realized that he was seated in school, in the middle of his math class, with his mean classmates, and mean teacher glaring down on him.

What the fuck just happened?

He had just been in a fancy restaurant with Gray. How the heck is he in school? Where's Gray? Where's his dream man?

He glanced around drowsily after apologizing and ignoring the glares the teacher sent him to make sure he was awake. Feeling a pencil hit the back of his head, he sighed. This was his reality for sure. Unfortunately.

Once he was awake enough to understand which hand was his left, memories from the night dawned back on his pretty and yet somewhat dull head. He and Gray had departed after that lovely dinner last night and that was the last he had seen of him. After Gray asked for his number of course. His number!

Natsu's number. Not the waitress. Not someone else's. Just his.

Dismissing the fact that asking for some random person or that terrible waitress's number over his was just plain stupid after Gray spent a whole dinner with him, Natsu bathed in a moment of bliss.

That was a whole two days ago. But it still felt like yesterday so whatever.

His bliss was interrupted by the bell, which foresaw Natsu float out into the hallway as he pulled out his phone with a giddy smile. Searching for any texts, he gasped in glee when he saw an unknown number and almost squealed when he saw Gray's name in the message.

Gray texted him!

Dodging the pushing and shoving in the hallway with the expertise of four years, Natsu smiled as he hid his face behind his phone's screen while he walked to his locker.

...

 _Unknown Number_

 _Hey! It's Gray, hope u didn't forget about me already. :P_

 _Got a lot of shit from the people I ditched for u but it was worth it._

 _Guess they weren't expecting it as much as I thought. XD_

 _Text me back when u get this, yeah?_

 _..._

Natsu bit his lip as he re-read the second line.

After his little episode when Gray called him "cute", the rest of the night consisted of nothing but blushing and pouting as Gray continuously teased him while he walked him to his car. Like a gentleman.

When they reached his car, that was when the whole number thing happened.

Enough said, when Gray ended his night on an amazingly pleasant note, Natsu has been quite pumped up for the next few days.

Well that was until Natsu bumped into something hard.

He glanced up nonchalantly, expecting it to be his locker. But sucked in his breath in panic when he saw it was one of Zancrow's minions with his whole crew waiting for him by his locker.

Quickly shutting his phone, Natsu shoved it in his pocket and looked down.

"Look who finally decided to show up." The towering delinquent with disgusting teeth sneered, "We had to wait longer than usual today, ain't that right Zancrow?"

Natsu's breath hitched as he tried to take a step back, but was instead lifted into the air with a fist dug deep into his velvet sweater.

"Guess pinky boy here will just have to make up for it then, eh?" the ugly breath of the person yanking him up, spoke in his face. Also known as Zancrow.

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut.

Well, shit.

Hours passed and now it was lunch. Natsu was finally free to go tend to his new busted lip and bruises littering his wrists and stomach.

It was mind-blowing how the teachers seemed to care almost as less as the students.

The only class he looked forward to was English. And that was only because he was in a much too advanced class that no dumb bully could ever reach him in. And also because he unusually excelled in English.

The teacher wasn't any nicer than any of his others, but she wasn't able to deny his talent for writing. Natsu loved writing in the peaceful setting, day after day, sometimes creating a new universe with endless creativity, or expressing the purest of emotions on paper with no rules, or informing people of important values one may keep necessary at all costs.

No one bothered him there. Unlike right now.

Right now he was holding a damp paper towel to his lip and had pulled out bandages from his bag to wrap around the particularly nasty bruise on his right wrist before pulling his long sleeve over it. He wanted to keep the bruise from being as severe as possible so he could still write freely once he got to English. Over the years he had learned wrapping bruises could keep blood vessels from leaking and therefore keeping a bruise from becoming its worst.

At least he had a back up career in mind, Natsu mused.

He should be grateful beyond words for having a brother who was too stupid to realize that the wounds he came home with almost everyday, weren't from "scuffs" and "brawls" that he liked to get into with other students. It was from bullying. Obviously. But he still thought that Natsu, the anti-social one, liked to fight with others.

Whatever.

The door suddenly lurched open, creaking loudly only to slam hard into the tiles of the bathroom wall. Natsu flinched at the sound and hesitantly glanced over through his bangs. His head snapped back over to the mirror and to his reflection when he saw it was Cobra heavily lip-locked with some slut as they slid against the wall.

Gathering his materials and bag quickly, he practically ran out of the bathroom to avoid another beating.

Cobra has been held back two times. Once in sophomore and once in senior. So being one of Natsu's main bully, he was terrified by his bulky and vulgar behavior.

Despite the mild interruption and almost heart attack, his next and last three periods passed quickly and school was finally over. Natsu took a deep breath once he was outside and scurried into and out of the courtyard in relief. Instead of driving to school, he had decided on walking since he thought some air would do him good.

He kind of regretted that decision now since he wasn't the very athletic one in the family but persevered. Finally leaving school grounds, Natsu glanced up only to blink in surprise.

Parked in front of him was a sleek black car with tinted windows and a polished, expensive looking exterior. Stepping forward hesitantly, Natsu continued walking as he wondered who in his school would have such a fancy car. He hadn't seen it before.

"Yo."

"Wah!" Natsu almost tripped over as Gray popped out of nowhere with a childish grin and a hand raised in greeting.

"W-Wha- Gray?! What are you doing here?!"

Gray just smiled down at him before ruffling his hair causing Natsu to start whining. "You never replied to my text so I thought I would come pick you up."

Natsu blushed at this and looked down, he totally forgot about the text, "What would you have done if I drove here stupid?"

Gray shrugged, "Well you didn't so lets go, yeah?" He spoke, stepping away as he walked over to the driver's seat and pulled the door open smoothly.

Natsu smiled at him and walked over, albeit a bit tentatively, to the sleek car and into the passenger seat, "Ok!"

What the suddenly bubbly boy failed to notice however, was a pissed senior who went by the name of Cobra, sneering down at him from his perched position on the second floor window. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was slick in sweat from rigorous and delicious activity. Also known as sex.

His snake-like eyes were trained on the pink haired boy, watching him get into a car he hadn't seen before.

Natsu finally sat back with a sigh after struggling with the seat-belt. He looked up at Gray before snapping his head to look out the window shyly when Gray's eyes came to meet his.

"So, what happened to your lip?"

"O-Oh uh", Natsu cursed himself. He was a terrible liar, and he had completely forgot about his lip, "I-I tripped on the stairs and hit my lip," he mumbled as they came to a stop light.

Where were they even going?

Natsu bit his lip gently as he felt Gray's intense gaze train on him. His already rapidly beating heart almost jumped out of his chest when he felt rough but cool fingers grip his chin and turn his face towards Gray. Towards Gray who was currently leaned forward with his face too close to Natsu's for comfort, wearing all black which Natsu always thought made a guy look sexier, so on Gray it just made him weak in the knees.

"Lemme see..." Gray's husky voice lowered into a deep rumble that made Natsu squirm.

His thumb came up to Natsu's lower lip and pressed against it to get a better view of the bruise. The younger of the two had no clue where to place his hands so he just gripped his seat-belt tightly and clenched his eyes shut.

"Damn, looks nasty. You must have hit yourself hard."

He almost gasped when he could feel Gray's breath tickle his chin and tightened his grip even more if possible on the poor seat-belt. Lips trembling, he mumbled a small, "U-huh..."

He felt like his heart would stop which completely fought against how it was freaking out in his chest. His eyes slowly squinted open to watch and got a splendid view of Gray instead which Natsu didn't mind at all. His eyes trailed up the man's sharp and strong jaw, to his intense and dark eyes, until they landed on a scar mostly hidden behind Gray's bangs.

His eyes completely snapped open when he felt the raven suddenly move back and his endearing cologne clear of his space. The traffic light had turned green and in turn was their turn to go. Natsu's fingers itched to reach up to his lips almost immediately but he restrained himself and instead trained his eyes on the window, watching the trees scurry by.

"It looks like it'll heal itself but how do you trip on the stairs and hit yourself in such an awkward angle?" he chuckled.

Natsu turned beat red and looked elsewhere as he tugged on his hair shyly, "I-I don't know..."

What Natsu's timidness kept him from seeing was the terrifying glare Gray was wearing, which could send chills down people in cars miles ahead of him. He wasn't stupid, he saw the bandages on Natsu's right wrist and bruises on his left. Then a split lip as well? Well fuck him over with a bulldozer but it was obvious that someone had purposely laid their hands on Natsu.

Who the fuck would dare to even touch the boy? From the night he spent with him, all he saw was a gorgeous boy who doubted himself and let his shyness get the best of him, thinking of others first only. He was amazingly kind and for someone to lay a finger, never mind a hand on the pure boy-!

Just they fucking _wait_ till he finds them.

"Gray?"

Gray blinked, realizing his face was set into a hard scowl. Relaxing his muscles, he turned to Natsu with a casual smile, "Yeah?"

His smile turned real when he saw Natsu looking around curiously, "Where are we going?"

Running a hand through his hair, he grinned, something he has been doing a lot when he was with Natsu, "Just wait."

Natsu pouted, "Whyyyyy?"

Gray ignored the whining pinkette as he focused on the road, "So, you wear glasses?"

That made Natsu shut his loud mouth up and look up at Gray. He reached up to fiddle with his glasses as he nodded. D-Did Gray think he looked bad?

"And here I told myself you couldn't get anymore cuter that night," Gray sighed mournfully.

"Sh-Shut upp!" Natsu couldn't help but cry out. He didn't know what else to do. This was the third time he said that he was cute! Other than for his doting brother, no one complemented his appearance. Rogue was awkward with such stuff just as much as he was so he was out of the picture as well.

Natsu glared at Gray, "You're ugly."

Gray rose his eyebrow, the ends of his mouth tugging up, "Wh-What?" he spoke, holding back his chuckle.

"I said what I said," Natsu huffed, crossing his arms, and not trying to think about how much pain that word has caused him in the past. He didn't mean it like that. Gray was obviously gorgeous. Duh.

Besides, it's all bout inner beauty and all that jazz.

"You're hilarious," Gray spoke, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Natsu ignored him as he looked through the window again to try to figure out where they were. He didn't leave the house too often so he had no idea. He saw a long strip of white sand making its way into crystal clear sea. Natsu blinked, and blinked. Since when was there a beach this pretty in Magnolia?! He knew he didn't leave often, he just said so, but come on!

It was hard to miss the drop of Natsu's mouth and the glittering of his eyes as Gray looked over at the sight in content.

Quickly parking in an empty lot, Gray and Natsu stepped out with Natsu practically running out.

"Wh-Where are we?!" Natsu sputtered as he dug his feet into the fine and warm sand. Gray reached out and ruffled his hair as he looked around,

"The beach. I guess Sting wasn't kidding when he said you didn't leave the house much."

Natsu decided to not pay any mind to Gray's words as he rolled up his jeans and started tugging off his large sweater. Gray's eyes immediately swiveled over to Natsu, trained on the smooth tan skin on his bare stomach from his risen-up shirt.

Before running over to the mass of water, Natsu turned to around to Gray with the brightest and happiest of smiles, "Thank you Gray!"

Grabbing his hand, Natsu pulled the dazed man over to the salt water and started splashing in the water like a child.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome to the third chapter of, _His Precious Someone,_ an Alternative Universe story centered around the Yaoi pairing; Gratsu (GrayxNatsu)!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes and mentions_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Someone He Liked**

It had been almost two hours since they had arrived to the beach and the sun had started setting by now.

Natsu winced as he pouted with a glare. Gray rolled his eyes at the boy who had just finished throwing a tantrum and gently slapped the boy's head down before grabbing his chin, "Don't make that face. This is your fault."

Natsu squawked at the indifferent man, "You're the one who threw me into the water!"

Gray shrugged, "I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't pushed me. Now come closer."

Closing his eyes, Natsu stubbornly stood his position in an attempt of defiance as he felt a deja vu occur. Gray was feeling around his mouth once again since the salt from the water was now stinging his lip with acute streams of pain. And whether that was supposed to be bliss was unknown to the boy since currently all he could feel were needles stabbing at his fucking lip.

Rolling his eyes again, Gray grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him closer as he tilted his chin making the boy squeak at the assertive action. Natsu opened his eyes and tried to glare at the man but failed miserably as he scrunched them up in pain, "Ow, ow, owwww!"

"I'll be rougher if you don't shut the fuck up," Gray growled as he tugged harshly at the boy's chin.

Natsu whimpered the best he could with his lip being pulled and looked up at Gray with a deep and childish pout on his full lips which caused Gray to finally let out a chuckle.

With nothing left to do except dig his feet deeper into the warm and soft sand, which got him yelled at by Gray for moving, he settled on just watching Gray's dark eyes again. They were some sort of an electric blue with specks and shades of a darker hue. It made his eyes look deeper and darker which explained how one intense gaze from Gray could make Natsu squirm in his seat abashed like some teenage girl.

Well he _was_ a teenager. But his brith certificate says something along the lines of... oh yeah! Male.

And since he was pretty jolly with that fact, he did't appreciate being reduced to the opposite.

His eyes ran back up to Gray's forehead, searching for that scar he saw in the car. Sure enough, it was still there. It made Natsu wonder how one would get a scar in such a spot. Maybe he had fallen, unlike Natsu's fake story, when he was younger and hit his head or something and needed stitches.

A blush gathered on his cheeks when the boy realized his fingers itched to touch. How embarrassing.

"What are you looking at _cutie?"_

Natsu's mouth fell open, wanting to say something, but instead just sputtered, causing Gray to laugh out loud again.

He burned in actual embarrassment this time at being caught looking and almost pushed the laughing college student away.

In midst of his fight with the blood rushing to his cheeks, his thoughts were pulled away from his embarrassing predicament when he heard a nearby group of girls giggle. Confused, Natsu tried to understand why before realization dawned upon him. His arm still in Gray's grasp pulling him closer, his head tilted up, way too close to Gray's with his finger's tilting his chin, him looking into the raven's eyes, and him blushing.

He and Gray looked like they were a couple!

When the slow but pretty one of the pair finally understood his predicament, Gray was already bent over trying not to fall over from his laughing fit.

Natsu whined helplessly before covering his face, feeling his shy nature settle back in as he glanced around anxiously.

"You're so adorable," Gray managed to breathe out amidst his laughs.

It looked as if Natsu was on the verge on having steam blow out his ears as he kicked Gray hard. The raven ass winced in pain before looking up to witness Natsu stalk away with a frown plastered on his face. Holding back the last of his chuckles Gray ran to catch up with the pouting pinkette and plastered a stupid grin on his face.

"Sorry, Sorry! But your reactions are priceless!" Gray ruffled his hair earnestly.

Natsu glared up at him, "That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard," he grumbled, not slowing his parade of stomps right along the line of a tantrum.

Gray shrugged, "I'm an honest person and like to speak my mind. Sue me love."

"No."

"Tch, sour shi-"

The taller of the pair was halted from his grumbling as he watched the younger then suddenly brighten up as he pointed forward and interrupted his foul mouth, "Buy me ice cream and I'll think about forgiving you."

Unwillingly snatching his glued eyes from Natsu's face to what was up ahead, Gray realized that true to what the shorter said, there was an ice cream truck parked on the curb of the parking lot. "Don't you have any money?"

Natsu stuck his tongue out and smiled cheekily, "What? You didn't seem to have any problem paying for my ridiculously expensive dinner the other day. Think of this as part two!"

Gray snorted and stuck his hands deep in his pockets, "Part four of desert?"

Natsu's smile faltered for a second before chirping a cheerful "Yup!".

He turned his head slightly to the side, gaze meeting the crystal clear waves as he slowly lost his smile to his thoughts. His glittering eyes soon glazed up as words from his tormenters ate up his mind.

 _"Fatass Fuck!"_

 _"Chunky Pinky!"_

 _"Pudgy and disgusting lookin'-"_

 _"-just thinking of your shit eating appetite reminds me of why no one will ever care for such a revolting pest!"_

Natsu swallowed deeply, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. He shook his head and breathed in deeply. He was just short and easy to pick on. Don't listen to those bastards' words. It wasn't worth it.

Feeling a bit better, Natsu tuned back to reality and found himself already in line with Gray beside him scrolling through his phone. Brushing aside another insecurity of the possibility of him boring his crush, Natsu looked up at the list of choices for flavors.

After a couple minutes of waiting and anguish for Natsu, he finally got his triple scoop strawberry-chocolate-almond with sprinkles and nuts _and_ a cherry to top it off. And was now seated on the hood of Gray's expensive car.

He had almost had a heart attack when Gray casually threw himself on the very unfriendly to money looking car but Gray ushered him that it was fine. Apparently his brother didn't trust him enough to not ruin such a nice car, so he had invested in mountainous layers of glazing protection. And Natsu could guess why.

Oh well, better for Natsu since now he got to sit next to Gray and eat ice cream he had bought for him while they watched the sunset. Slurping up the last of the sprinkles, Natsu glanced at Gray from the corner of his eye.

Would it be out of the world crazy to think that maybe, just maybe Gray kind of could have the chance of having the smallest, itsiest bittiest chance of liking Natsu? Probably not since the raven had already gotten a first class seat to witness Natsu's disgusting appetite and temper. And not to mention he's also kept up with Natsu's whining and broke ass for the past two days even if he did offer to pay the first time.

Ok so maybe it was out of the world crazy to think he had any chance with Gray, but a boy could dream right?

Besides, at least they were friends. At least he thinks they are.

Natsu glanced at Gray again as he gave another long lick to the ice cream Gray bought him, was seated on Gray's car, and had spent the a good portion of the day with him.

Ok so yeah they were friends. And as long as Gray was okay with keeping this friendship with Natsu, that would be enough for him.

Natsu smiled in glee, finally his train of thought ended on a pleasant note. And that specific pleasant note sent bubbles of sunshine down his sides, making him feel all warm and gooey on the inside.

Glancing at the boy keeping him company for the day, Gray rose an eyebrow in confusion when he witnessed the brightest of grins on the boy's face. Before he could question it, the younger had jumped off the car and positioned himself in front of Gray with his hands locked behind his back, grin intact.

Gray sucked on his cone, eyebrow still raised, where did the pinkette's cone go? Damn he eats fast. It had just been in his hands.

Turning his attention from the pinkette's empty hand which was now balled into a fist, to his face, Gray realized in mild interest that he was bouncing. Like actually bouncing in excitement on his heels. And the grin which would beat even the sun in terms of brightness was still in place, eyes sparkling. Last time he'd seen a look like this on a person, was on his friend's five year old cousin. But Natsu here was a big boy, even if he had peach fuzz on his soft cheeks instead of what would probably be a shaved face by now for many. Either way, Gray liked everything he was seeing at that moment.

"Cute..." he mumbled from in between bits of his cone.

"Can I come to one of your soccer games!?"

Well, he wasn't expecting that. Gray blinked, before swallowing the last of his treat and wiped his hands off. Looking up he nodded as he got off the hood himself. "Sure, but what's got you so interested all of a sudden?"

If possible, Natsu's grin became even more enthusiastic, "So when you win I can steal your bragging rights!"

Never had Gray been more confused. He had the urge to ask but after seeing that smile and those eyes, he just walked closer to shorty and ruffled his hair with a smile, "Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Welcome to the fourth chapter of, _His Precious Someone,_ an Alternative Universe story centered around the Yaoi pairing; Gratsu (GrayxNatsu)!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or **assault, suggestive scenes and mentions**_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional.

The following chapter may include triggering scenes including assault so please if this offends or distresses you, please turn away. I apologize if this turns out offending and if I misrepresent ANYTHING. It is PURELY fictional and only for the plot of this piece. I do NOT advocate and do NOT in any way encourage behavior as such. Please do not recreate the terrible act in real life as it can leave terrible and long lasting impacts and consequences.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Someone Terrible**

Natsu couldn't help how excited he was, he was bouncing to every class, in every class, and after every class. Unfortunately he couldn't go watch Gray play anytime soon lil he had hoped for since college soccer season had ended a long time ago. So instead Gray bought tickets for two to a professional game for only them to go to! Sure he didn't really know anything too in depth about the sport, but he had a college pro by his side and was well informed of the basics because of p.e. class. So he should be perfectly fine!

He was one of the few students who wouldn't be just talking obnoxiously loud while the teacher was explaining the rules in the athletic class. Ugh. Just thinking of that class made Natsu want to gag.

He snorted at the thought as he kept maneuvering through the busy halls, light on his toes. He hated that class because teachers would usually end up separating teams by gender. Despite most of the jocks not being in his class because they instead got credit through sports, it was still a nightmare. He would get endlessly teased in the locker room day-by-day always about checking out the other males.

Not that he would want to! They were all ugly and not his type!

It wasn't so bad when he was in track for a while when he was still fresh into high school his first two years. But it was probably because most people didn't know about his sexuality.

He turned a corner with a roll of his eyes, honestly his classmates were such stupid jerks. He literally caught one of Zancrow's crew members feeling him up when they were having one of their roast sessions on Natsu. Don't get him started on his other tormentors who were complete hypocrites. He sidestepped a brawl that broke out with a huff, half his school was damn gay, just because he was short, had pink hair, and came out early, should't make him a target! He was born with all of his bootylicious self and could't change it dammit. Especially the hair. Ugh the hair.

A girl once cut his hair with a pair of scissors by accident when they were in kindergarten. Accident his ass! He saw that chubby-ass hoe with her disgusting poop-looking strands she called hair all envious of his luxurious locks.

Hate all they want, he kind of liked his hair, and he was born with it.

Finally escaping from school grounds Natsu sighed as he wondered how his pleasant thoughts managed to turn so irritated after a whole day of endless excitement.

While the short boy tried racking his small brain for a decent answer a heavy breeze flew by, ruffling his hair and scarf. Yes. He was wearing a scarf today. Yes. Even though it was practically summer.

He had two tests today and those damn teachers didn't comprehend the concept of abusing an invention called AC.

His thoughts then came to an abrupt stop and his heart almost gave out when a hand suddenly grabbed him from the shadow of the alley he was passing. He was roughly pulled into the shadows and stench before being thrown hard against the rough brick, knocking his breath away.

 _What what what what what what what what what what what-_

He coughed violently trying to get his breath back. Dammit and he was having a pretty good day too without any incidents!

The feeling in his legs almost died when he saw his attacker. Light streamed its way on his face for a moment and identified him as non other than Cobra.

Well shit.

The one person Natsu tried avoiding the most, would of course drag him into an alley. Just of fucking course!

His panic rose a twenty out of ten and he tried to fight back, knowing that despite his efforts the delinquent was taller and stronger.

"Hey, hey, hey," Natsu froze as the rumble of a growl bared itself pressed against his ears. He wanted to shudder, to barf, to yell, kick, scream, just get this guy's nasty lips off him! "Watch it boy. I can make it pleasurable or hurt like a dick. No ones going to find you here."

Tears wet his lower lashes as Natsu snarled, causing Cobra to growl and slap him across the face. Hard.

Thanking the world for keeping his glasses in his backpack by luck that day, or else they would be on the ground right now, Natsu cried out as he tried to push at his predator while he shoved a knee harshly between his legs. "N-No! Stop! Stop!"

It was hard to keep light in his monologue when his situation was this bad.

"Hold still pretty boy, I need my marks all over ya."

Natsu's thrashing all immediately came to an abrupt halt with the slam of his wrists above his head into the rough edges of old brick. Tears blurred his vision and his voice cracked when Cobra blew his head against the brick as well for a good measure.

His vision blurred continuously as he came to a still, trying to right his dizzy self, accidentally letting Cobra do whatever for the meanwhile. When he felt his bag rip over and off his body with his pants start edging down, Natsu became sober. When Cobra moved back to tug his pants, he kicked him hard in between the legs causing him to groan in surprise as he fell against the other wall. "Why you little shit-!"

Natsu gulped through his tears and sheer panic as he took this chance and grabbed his bag, making a run for it. It was all working out very well as well before the bastard caught his foot. He was literally almost flipped in the air Natsu thought in annoyance as he was lurched violently and slammed into the corner where the nasty ground and side walls met.

His hair was suddenly grabbed and pulled to keep his head up as a hard kick or two was delivered to his side, causing him to sputter out. Using this as leverage, callouse and sewage-smelling fingers were shoved into his mouth, choking him. A hand then slapped itself across his head repeatedly as Cobra growled for him to "damn fucking breathe because he needed a good fuck and that would't do if he died."

Well maybe he could if he could get his stupid nasty fingers the fuck away from his throat?!

Natsu gurgled as he eyes clenched shut when those dirty fingers grabbed his tongue and started playing with it. A slimy tongue only belonging to this bastard was making its way up his neck as the other hand was shoved into his pants.

"A-Ah! Ngh!"

He couldn't even cry out anymore with the thick fingers damn near choking him as a hand grabbed his ass and smacked it. If Natsu wasn't in this position he would have laughed, like what the actual fuck.

But since Natsu _was_ in this position his eyes widened in panic before they clenched back shut. His heart was shaking his core as he trembled in utmost fear and tried to shout uselessly. The hand got dangerously close to his no-no zone as it groped and pulled his butt harshly and not pleasantly at all. It hurt. Alooot.

The fingers finally shoved out of his mouth and before he could grab a breath his scarf was shoved deep into his throat and the wet fingers started tugging and pulling at his nipples as well. The bastard even leaned up and started biting and near chomping at them.

Natsu yanked the bloodiest scream out of his throat partially from pain and partially because it would be nice if someone would walk by and hear and maybe rescue him?!

But in all his years of torment, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He could only help himself. And well. It wasn't working out too great this time.

Tears had wet almost his entire face by now, unless it was his spit, and well, it wasn't any better lower. Cobra's ugly wet fingers were leaving a trail and made Natsu gag and hurl on his scarf, making him thrash needlessly.

"H-Hnnnnghhh! H-Heeeppfffhh!"

He kept trying to kick his legs out and yelling through the cloth he treasured as those fingers haunted him, getting nearer and doing disastrous things with the other pair.

Suddenly the hand that was in his pants yanked itself out and before Natsu could slightly breathe, it had had instead jerked his foot to the side to stop his kicking. And fuck that shit was painful!

Natsu cried out when his legs stretch in a way that he wasn't ready for and the hand almost immediately shove its way to his lower back again.

"You're a troublesome little bitch aren't ya."

His head dug deep into the cranny the two walls met into and created, not helping the wound on his head.

He felt a sob rip out of him, causing him to convulse.

Out of all his years of torment, today had to be the worst. He hated this. It just never st-

"Shit- W-WHAT THE FUCK!? Ass-shit fucker bastard get your fuck away!"

Natsu felt the heavy weight rip away as well as all the unwelcome parts as he could suddenly breathe and he turned over gasping. He curled into the wall and grabbed his scarf, ignoring the scuffle behind him, trying to breathe through his tears and panic. His dizziness almost made him throw up and only made the ache in his head more apparent. Which reminded him of the ache and the pain of everything else.

A sob ripped out of him, which led to more and more. In the middle of his heavy sobs, he heard a thump and a rapid scrape of feet before a, "See ya fuckeerrrs!"

He turned his head slightly to see Cobra gone and another shadow which made his heart leap before he realized it was who saved him. He was about to run after the bastard before he saw Natsu's wet face and his miserable state.

The boy had recognized the person to be Sting the moment he heard his voice so when he came closer and knelt down in front of him to take a closer look at the situation, Natsu threw himself into his brother's arms, crying to his heart's content.

Arms came around him and rubbed his back gently, while Natsu encased himself in his brother's familiar scent, trying to calm himself. He tightly held his scarf close and ignored all the pain as he started babbling admist his bawling.

"H-H-He, *sob* n-nuh *sob* I-I-I-I-"

And arm locked itself around his neck and pushed his head into the blonde's shoulder to quiet him down instead silently.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Presenting the fifth chapter of, _His Precious Someone,_ an Alternative Universe story centered around the Yaoi pairing; Gratsu (GrayxNatsu)!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or **assault, suggestive scenes and mentions**_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional.

The following chapter may include triggering scenes including assault so please if this offends or distresses you, please turn away. I apologize if this turns out offending and if I MISREPRESENT ANYTHING. It is PURELY fictional and only for the plot of this piece. I do NOT advocate and do NOT in any way encourage behavior as such. Please do not recreate the terrible act in real life as it can leave terrible and long lasting impacts and consequences.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Someone Called Brother**

Rogue sighed on his trip down the stairs. Glancing down, he saw his boyfriend of years sitting on the last step with his face in his hands.

Reaching the ground floor, Rogue made his way into the kitchen with Natsu's clothes and quickly threw them into the washing machine before Sting caught another sight of them. Slowly he returned to the blonde and stood in front of him.

"He's showering."

Hearing no response to his statement, Rogue sighed again with a furrow of his brows.

He didn't hear about Natsu's school life enough to understand the situation but apparently Sting identified the "shit scum" to be a delinquent from his high school. From what he did understand and the years he has spent with the boy up stairs, Natsu never deserved this. He was a fiery Dragneel just like the rest but was also insanely sweet in secret.

Rogue let a ghost of a smile linger on his lips as he thought of the time Sting got his stupid ass sick and Natsu stayed by his side for days and nights with no sleep to keep checking on him. It lasted for almost more than a week since it was a virus. It was only when Rogue finally was able to drag him away that he slept for a couple hours and ate a couple bars before running back to the unconscious blonde. In the end when Sting finally recovered, the pinkette himself had fallen sick ironically.

Other than the pinkette's insane show of kindness at times, Rogue could understand why else he had gotten himself so worked up when Sting was bed-ridden and the dramatic blonde was acting as if his life was over. After Igneel died, Natsu didn't seem to be the same social butterfly that he used to be. He stopped hanging out with friends as often from what Rogue had silently observed. Instead, he became more timid and anxious.

The boy had lost so much, even Sting at one point. And right now, Rogue was almost 99 percent sure that Sting was the only thing keeping Natsu afloat. He was the only one the boy had left. Of course Rogue cared for him just as much as he would for his own family, but being blood was different.

So when that dramatic ass started whining about how he felt as if he would drop dead any second, it would explain no wonder Natsu would get so worked up and fall sick himself.

The most recent relatively nice thing the lazy ass of a blonde in return has done is hooking him up with one of his classmates. But they never heard of how the date went down so Rogue was guessing it was a fail.

Despite it all, he knew how his boyfriend would go crazy at the smallest of details about Natsu. When he first saw Natsu come home with a bruise a few years back, he had gone insane and was about to rush the boy to the hospital until he explained how he just got into an argument with a friend. At that, well Sting was about to go beat him up until Natsu was able to lock him in the bathroom.

But right now, Sting just looked dead. He hadn't said anything since he brought Natsu home other than what happened in one grim sentence.

Moving to sit next to him, Rogue silently looked down as well, waiting for him to speak up.

Minutes later, he finally turned to the blonde when he heard mumbles and scatter of words turn into sentences.

"There... ah... there was blood, and... shit was knocked over... he was practically naked... and fuck... he was bawling and sobbing and babbling..."

Rogue stayed silent as he nodded with a frown as Sting continued. "He was a mess... his clothes were all over the place. Fuck! That maniac had practically stripped him bare!"

Sting sighed before burying his face in his hands again. His scarf had been stuffed into his mouth. He doubted his brother could even breathe. There were scratches on him, blood, bruises forming. Shit he could see marks where that-that _fuck_ had hit-!

It hadn't sunk in what had happened until after he had Natsu bawling and babbling at him. And shiiiiit, he wished he never let that fucker go.

He had known that fuck face when he was in high school. He was a big ass delinquent back then too. In freshman, they would always throw punches at one another at the smallest sneer. It would be chaos.

It continued throughout his full high school career and now he was in college. He had heard rumors of the bastard being held back twice, but he never realized how his baby brother could be a possible target. And it was very fucking obvious too!

Sting sighed deeply into his hands. He wasn't completely oblivious. When Natsu first flaunted around the excuse of getting in brawls to explain his bruises and scrapes, Sting bought it after some hesitance. But after four years of the same excuse, four years of the scrapes turning into scratches and the bruises multiplying, sometimes even accessorized with bandages-! it got old.

But he wanted to believe that Natsu would trust him enough to eventually tell.

It wasn't as if they always had the best of brotherly relationships.

When Igneel had died. It had left Sting in shock. Enough shock to distract him from realizing how isolated Natsu became once he entered high school. Igneel and Natsu were close, much closer than he and Igneel ever could have been. But he never stopped and took the time to ask Natsu if he was fine. He sighed again, he never asked because the pinkette would always have such a strong front on. And just recently he had realized that it had been for _him_.

Like come on, he had just been thrown the responsibility of raising a 13 year old boy when he was only 16! No one could have expected him to be perfect!

And that was exactly what Natsu had realized.

Being the stupid brat -that always thought of others- that he was. He had pretended to be okay. He said that he was having fun with classmates and having brawls here and there. That the wounds which turned from light to serious right before Sting's eyes in a matter of weeks, were just from fun.

And he'd accepted it.

Shit. He had just accepted it...

And now look at what fucking happened. If Sting hadn't accepted it before, it would be a great fucking time to accept it now! Because if today's situation wasn't as crystal clear enough-!

He let out a shuddering breath and looked up at his boyfriend dimly before bringing his arms up. With a small smile, his boyfriend complied and walked into his arms as a blanket of comfort helped settle his mind a little bit.

He didn't deserve kindness.

Not when his baby brother was showering upstairs all alone and was undoubtedly crying all alone away from Sting to keep him from worrying.

But he would give him time.

Just as he had all these years because he was good at it.

But only for a little while longer. Because now.

The game had changed.

...

It had been a couple hours now and Natsu was in the smallest cranny he could find in his room, wrapped in all the blankets he could find, and snuggled with his newly washed scarf. He had initially taken it into the shower with him, babbling to Rogue that he could wash it himself with the soap when the older offered to take it to the washing machine. But after desperate scrubs of body soap on the rough material, Natsu quickly realized heartbroken that he would have to let it have a short session of a few minutes in the machine.

He wouldn't admit how much more he could smell the nostalgic scent of Igneel now that all the muck and dried blood was off. He had been on the verge of breaking down every second it wasn't in his arms. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he had eventually snuck into Sting's room a few dizzy moments later in order to bury his face in his clothes. Igneel and Sting both had the same musky, ashy scent, except that the blonde was always drenched in cologne.

Now reunited with his scarf, his situation still hadn't improved much. It was dark outside and unknown what hour of the day to Natsu. Sting and Rogue had decided that it would be best to give him some space and were seated in the living room in case the youngest needed anything. Natsu had received a text minutes before from Sting. He was going to stay back from classes the next day for Natsu.

That made Natsu tremble more and he pulled one of the many blankets over his head. He didn't want that.

Sting staying home meant that there was a reason, a _problem_ , for him to stay back. It would reveal that something serious happened. And Natsu wanted nothing more than to just forget what situation he had been plagued in earlier that day.

Biting his lip, a sob ripped out of his throat when he caught sight of his exposed thigh. It was covered in marks. Disgusting retched marks that Natsu tried scraping off, but just succeeded in making his skin redder.

He had drown himself in his heaviest sweaters the second he stepped out, not even waiting to dry himself. He wanted to feel covered from the world, protected and nothing to see. But when he took a step, he almost choked in panic at the feel of the heavy fabric squeezing and choking him. Of course it was just his imagination, but it wasn't comforting enough for him to keep them on. So instead he pulled on his underwear and buried himself in blankets. Even the slight brush of the collar of his shirt against his neck would throw him into another battle against his lungs.

Biting his lip, Natsu delicately touched the corner of his mouth. If he recalled that specific moment, he would be able to taste and feel Cobra's fingers inside his mouth again.

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his legs tightly into his chest for comfort. Trying to forget how it felt, he slapped his hands over his quivering lips as he felt the urge to gag. He wasn't able to breath. Everything was hurting and his mouth was open but those fingers were invading him, touching him. They were pulling at his tongue, and pushing down his throat. And that feeling, Natsu would never be able to forget.

Just a few minutes after his struggle with his clothes, he had found two plates of food waiting for him by his bedroom door. One was terribly burnt and some green, thick substance smeared over it, however the next looked gourmet almost. Natsu didn't even have to glance at the notes attacked to watch to guess the story of the chefs behind each.

Before Rogue came, Natsu was always the chef in the house, Sting couldn't cook for shit.

Yet, Natsu couldn't fight the smile tugging at his lips and took a bite from each. It was no problem at first (he decided one bite was enough for Sting's dish), but when he took another bite of the cleaner dish, he suddenly thought of Cobra and this fingers were back, choking him, trapping him.

He had immediately ran to empty his stomach and since then, the plates haven't been touched.

Back to present time, Natsu tried to keep his wandering thoughts away from what could have happened if Sting didn't show up. His heartbeat quickened and started fighting against his gasps of breaths in panic. Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting!

Anything that was terrible could have happened!

Glancing down at his arms through his blurred vision, his face scrunched up in despair. How would he face Sting now? How would he go to school? What would Igneel think of him?

He covered his face as he trembled. He didn't know what to do.

The bullying he could handle. The loneliness he could handle. The depressing thoughts he could handle.

But that doesn't mean he wasn't on the brink of devastation.

He thought he would be okay. He was almost out of high school. He would have a new start where he could start over. Meet new people maybe.

He could try again.

He didn't realize that high school would leave him with scars that would follow him though.

He thought that he could heal. He thought it would be okay.

But now he just wanted it to all go away! Why won't everything just go away?! He hasn't done anything wrong. People hate him, but why? It just isn't fair.

He hated it. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it!

In the background, on his desk, but hidden under pillows, there were continues flashes coming from the bright but small screen of a phone. In bright letters, GRAY FULLBUSTER was written with the number of texts increasing by the minutes. The people on the other side of this phone didn't know of his sorrow. And Natsu do anything to keep it that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Presenting the fifth chapter of, _His Precious Someone,_ an Alternative Universe story centered around the Yaoi pairing; Gratsu (GrayxNatsu)!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or **assault, suggestive scenes, mentions, and angst**_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional.

The following chapter may include triggering scenes including depressing thoughts so please if this offends or distresses you, please turn away. I apologize if this turns out offending and if I MISREPRESENT ANYTHING. It is PURELY fictional and only for the plot of this piece.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Someone Lonely**

It was dimly lit outside when Natsu awoke. His lips were quivering and throat constricted. He should have expected it with the train of though he had fallen asleep during. A nightmare had to have been unavoidable.

It felt so real. So real that he could feel his fear trickling down his bare body and wrap around him until it squeezed him frozen as Cobra advanced. He couldn't remember most of the contents of the nightmare already and was thankful for that at the least. He didn't want to remember.

His body was shivering-or rather- shaking, so violently that he had to take deep breaths and remember where he was. That he was safe now.

After a few minutes of complete silence other than for his ragged breaths, Natsu noticed the dark setting on the other side of his window and reached for his phone. His stomach dropped a little bit more when he saw that it was high on the desk which meant for him to leave his safe cocoon.

Once he grabbed it and was snuggled safely again, he tapped it open to notify him of the time.

 **4:38 AM**

Natsu gently chewed his lip, mindful of the cuts, before he sighed. It was early morning, but he was too afraid to fall back asleep.

Scrolling down, he saw the notifications indicating the handful of texts from a certain someone labeled GRAY FULLBUSTER.

He stared blankly at the name in silence before tears formed at his lashes unexpectedly. Gasping, he threw his phone to the side and buried his face in his knees.

"N-Now, *sob* m-my new friend w-will hate me toooo!" his cracked voice whined in despair.

Other than for his brother and Rogue, he had to admit he was lonely. He had been alone ever since Igneel left him. But then, it started changing. He would go somewhere WITH someone after school! He would laugh wth this special person and have fun with them!

He was important to him. Because after all these years, he finally had someone again.

But that jerk was going to take him away too!

Clenching his hands, he covered his face. He hated him! He hated Cobra!

Minutes later when his eyes finally dried of tears, Natsu was left sniffing brokenly. He glanced at the window once more before thinking of the same name which brought him so much joy. He glanced at the door, then down his bare body. Starting to make his way towards the closet, he made up his mind.

Sitting in his dark, stuffy room with Cobra taking up his precious thoughts was no good. He would like to go get some fresh air.

Preferably with a nice breeze. Preferably with sand between his toes...

Preferably at the beach his special person took him to.

* * *

It had been five days since the incident. Natsu was finally allowed to go school but was under strict orders by Sting to return home with no detours after school. Natsu snorted, stupid naggy idiot, where would he go anyways?

Natsu had been fed up. Had been. Why? Sting had been all over him after the first day of his isolation. He would get all cute with him and didn't even invite Rogue over. Why? "It was brother fun time!" Yay.

Now don't get Natsu wrong. His lonely days were turned upside down with the quickest switch known. Those days with Sting at his beck and call, them playing video games together and watching movies together. They had to contain some of the most precious moments Natsu would hold dear to him for a long time to come. After all, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Sting was dear to him to like no other.

But the food was terrible! Sting wouldn't let him cook and would make him eat all this processed junk. But no junk food! What the fuck? Then he wouldn't even let him out of the house! He still wasn't allowed actually. He saw no one other than Sting and the T.V. screen for four days straight.

Just when Natsu had decided to voice his complaint the next day, his good-for-nothing brother had disappeared. Now this is where the 'had been' part comes through. At first, he was on the verge of a panic attack as he searched every bathroom and possible secret rooms in their house. What he blatantly missed was the note clearly stuck on his dresser. After searching every cranny of the second story, he finally found it which read in Sting's shitty handwriting that he was out on urgent business.

Now what business would a reckless flamboyant blonde who only knew how to party would have, Natsu didn't know. But when he started making his way down the stairs in a pouty manner no other 18 year old could achieve, his jaw almost dropped down. Sitting on the couch in his living room was the one and only raven Natsu was all over, nonchalantly drinking coffee and surfing through their television.

"G-G-G-Gray?!"

At that moment, Natsu had never been so thankful that he was wearing sweatpants to cover his legs, and in turn the bandages, since usually he would just wear one of his larger shirts and boxers as pajamas.

"Yo", Gray grinned.

Finally willing his shaking legs to move, the pinkette took a deep breath before exploding in red.

"Why-Why are you here?! And why is Sting gone?!" Did he know?! Did he knoooow?! If he knew about Cobra he may just dissolve into the air.

Gray shrugged before turning back to the television and took a long sip of the coffee. "Sting rang me up for the dumbass who ignored all my messages and calls for five days, after he saw them on your phone. Once realizing I was the one you had been out with multiple times he invited me over. Apparently he had to go somewhere." He gave a hard sigh, "So I just made myself comfortable and was enjoying some telly when sleeping beauty here finally decided to show his ass."

Natsu was frozen to his spot. H-He sounded mad... W-What if he knew...? He didn't right? Sting wouldn't be that d-dumb... R-Right?!

The whole reason he had ignored the raven was solely because he was terrified of the raven reading his mind through the phone or something and figuring it out. He knew that sounded insane but he couldn't take chances!

If Gray knew-! If his special person found out-!

Natsu's jaw trembled. Gray would leave.

And he would be alone.

The shorter boy took a deep breath to calm himself. Maybe he didn't know.

Grabbing his arm nervously, Natsu padded over to the older male. "U-Uhm..." Gray glanced up and let his eyes lazily follow how Natsu bit his soft lip. This better be a damn good excuse.

"I-I...", he drew his breath, "I forgot..." he finished in a whisper.

Gray's lips drew a thin line. Not fucking possible. He had been the exact replica of those bastardly clingy girlfriends he's had. Never had he bothered someone so thoroughly has he had Natsu in the past few days. Well, maybe except his best friend.

He looked up ready to voice these thoughts in the grouchiest manner his dick self could manage until, "I'm sorry... please d-don't be mad... please?"

And there was the little bastard looking at him with those doe eyes, soft quivering lips, the adorable sad expression...

Gray put down his mug and rolled his eyes with a scowl, "Tch fine, it's whatever."

He ignored the bright grin that stretched out from those oh so full lips and trained his eyes back on the tv.

"So? Why was I called here to baby-sit an 18 year old? Surely your brother isn't that protective?"

Natsu frowned and joined his crush on the couch. "He is when I get in trouble," he pouted.

Gray glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, "Oh? And so what could you have possibly done?"

Natsu stuttered. Shit! Why did he say that?! His smart butt didn't think that far!

"U-Uh... I-I got in a fight... with a friend."

Good save!

Gray raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, "No way. Did your marshmallow ass deal any damage at all?"

Natsu indignantly squaked, how rude! "I will have you know I am an abso-fucking-lutely amazing fighter!"

Gray tried fighting the smile tugging at his lips and turned towards the pinkette glaring at him, "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" he turned on his knees to face the back of the couch and pointed towards the kitchen. "See that imprint on the pillar? That's Sting's big head. From yesterday. He was trying to dress me up in his clothes from high school."

Gray turned where directed and laughed, "No fucking way. Shit, I'll make sure to be careful with your ass now."

Natsu grinned triumphly, "Don't mess with the Dragneels!"

"Still, your brother's a hypocrite. He gets in fights whenever I see him, but I'm not one to say since I usually join in."

Natsu cringed as Gray reached for his mug of bitter liquid. He didn't know how people could drink that stuff. He would only force that down his throat on nights he would pull all-nighters. "Well that's because you guys are a bunch of animals. I have more class."

Gray snorted and took a long drink. "All college students are party animals."

Natsu rolled his eyes. Add the bastards from his school as well to that category. The pinkette stood up, feeling his stomach beg for food, and started making his way to the kitchen to make some toast and bacon and eggs and muffins- he loved muffins. And now that Sting wasn't here, he could finally eat some real food.

Gray furrowed his brows as he strained his neck over the couch to watch the pinkette busy himself around the kitchen smoothly. "What are you doing?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at the plain offensive tone as he dug around for his apron, "Dancing."

Gray furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he saw the boy pull on a baby blue apron, "You cook?"

Natsu frowned, "Why do you sound so surprised, bastard?"

"Make me some fluffy eggs with a stack of pancakes, darling."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Minutes later after Natsu had finally finished making his large ass breakfast- a growing boy's gotta eat right- Gray ended up stealing some of his food.

"B-Bastard give it back! Hey- I did not slave over this kitchen for your lazy ass!" Natsu yelled, furious, as he chased after the full grown man currently devouring his toast.

Rounding around the kitchen, Natsu almost slipped so while he grabbed for the counter to steady himself, Gray took this as an opportunity to grab some bacon as well, "Mmmm! Didn't expect you to cook actual edible things!"

Natsu's brow twitched, the idiot was gobbling his food down like a damn animal! Growling he leapt onto Gray's back, causing the raven to trip and drop the food he was carrying, a.k.a half the food Natsu cooked.

"I hate you, you know that dick?" Natsu muttered an hour later after he and Gray cleaned everything up. Now he was sitting at the counter eating the other half of his breakfast now completely cold.

Gray chuckled as he grabbed himself an apple. "Think of it as pay back for making me pay for all your food up till now. Besides, I was curious to how your cooking would taste. I don't eat a lot of homemade shit anymore. Too lazy. It's usually a banana and some cereal in the morning for me."

Natsu sank in his seat, hugging his plate of eggs protectively with a pout, "Didn't mean you had to steal my food."

His jaw dropped as Gray bluntly reached over and grabbed a croissant from right in front of him, "What was that?" he munched loudly obnoxiously.

"Y-Y-You I-!"

"Wow there munchkin," Gray drawled, angering Natsu further. He was ready to murder this bastard until, "before you continue, did you forget about tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Natsu blinked. What was tomorrow?

Gray sighed, "You are really aggravating sometimes."

The boy in questions ignored him as he thought. Tomorrow was the... Oh! "Our dat- th-the soccer game!" he bounced with a large smile.

Gray ruffled his hair, "Yeah. Most of my messages and calls were to make sure you wouldn't bail. But I didn't even know if you'd seen them so when Sting invited me over I thought it was a perfect opportunity. I'm not letting those tickets go to waste. They were fucking expensive as shit."

Natsu pouted again, "I could have bought mine myself then."

Gray shook his head, "Nah, it's 'cause we're buying last minute. My fault for choosing the date."

All the excitement from before came rushing back to Natsu. His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, "I can't wait!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Presenting the seventh chapter of, _His Precious Someone_! Thank you all for the immensely kind reviews! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes, mentions, and angst_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Someone Cozy, Someone Warm**

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and pizza for lunch since Natsu didn't trust Gray with his amazing cooked food, a stroll during the evening after a lot of whining from Natsu saying he needed fresh air, and finally after so much begging from Gray's part, Natsu cooked dinner which ended up in a food fight when Gray kept getting in the way, so they got pizza again.

Now it was dark outside, around nine in the evening and Sting still hadn't returned. "Are you gonna end up sleeping over if Sting doesn't come back soon?" Natsu asked as he strolled back into their movie marathon with a fluffy blanket that almost completely covered his face.

Gray grunted from the kitchen. Fuck there was more popcorn than he meant to put in the bowl. He decided to get some more snacks for their next movie when Natsu ran upstairs whining that he was cold and needed a blanket. And surely, not only did he come back with a large-ass blanket, but pillows too. They were watching a horror movie, not sleeping. "Ah, I'm not sure, I'll see if Sting still hasn't come back by the end of the movie, then I'll text him. Depending on that I'll decide."

"Okay!" Natsu chirped as he laid down the pillows and plopped onto the couch, snuggled in the blankets before Gray could blink. "Hurry! I wanna watch the movie."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Shut your trap, I'm coming," he spoke as he returned with a bowl threatening to overspill with popcorn, soft drinks, and licorice- courtesy of Natsu's whining for some.

Natsu made a sound of pleasure as he reached for the candy while Gray sat with a satisfied sigh next to the bundle and grabbed some coke and the remote, "All right let's watch."

...

"HAHAHA FUCK- HAHAHA THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Gray laughed loudly startling the already jumpy pinkette.

"I-It's not funny! How is Rick being the killer hilarious?!" Natsu fumed. He did not like this movie.

Gray continued chuckling and reached for some more popcorn as he calmed down, "Cause' I'd called it from the beginning. It was so obvious the little quiet kid was gonna go fuckin' insane the way they treated him. But I didn't know he was gonna go for the guys' balls!"

Natsu frowned as Gray burst out laughing again. The movie was fine overall, there weren't a lot of jump-scares so he was fine. Well, yet again it was only thirty minutes into the two hour and something long movie.

He gulped and fidgeted when Rick, the killer, had two of the male leads from the group of friends tied to two different beds. They had just awoken and were bare from the bottom. Their legs were apart in the most immodest way and Natsu had look down into his lap with a blush when the camera zoomed in. Gray seemed to abruptly stop laughing too as he reached for the package from which the CD had been torn out of.

"Ah." Gray murmured awkwardly.

"This is a homosexual horror movie rated R for gore, violence and... graphic sexual themes." Gray stated, eyes skimming the words on the package, "Well, I had a feeling the males were gay."

Natsu burned in embarrassment and covered half his face with his blankets. What did his brother watch?! He'd found the CD hastily ripped out of its package and next to the TV, and he realized it was from one of Sting's movie nights with Rogue. Thus he thought it would have been fun to watch since he was feeling like watching horror and it said horror on the package! He never cared to read the rest...

"O-Oh..." he mumbled in response. He glanced up and almost squealed when he saw Rick advance on the boys with some weirds things in his hands and the cameras zoom. "U-Um c-can we skip?"

"Yeah. I got it", Gray spoke, his thumb already on the button. Skipping through the next few scenes, which he realized were supposed to be torture scenes but were replaced with _other_ means instead, he ignored the shots of the males' flushed faces and detailed shots of Rick's _tools_ quickly skipping through on the screen.

He glanced to the side and saw that Natsu had covered his cherry look alike- face with his hands as he fidgeted every now and then. Looking back at the screen, he saw that Rick had now finally stepped out of the room with the two males and was carrying on with his next few tasks and stopped his skipping. "Hey, is here good?"

The blushing mess hesitantly looked up to see that Rick was now far away from the room and released a breath, "Yeah. U-Um sorry about the movie... I didn't... realize... I saw it on the floor and remembered that Sting brought it home one day so I... I-I thought..."

Gray smiled and placed a heavy hand on the pinkeye's head, "Don't worry about it. I've seen much worse at my Uni."

"O-Okay!" Natsu smiled back. Thank goodness Gray didn't think anything weird of him. Well from here on out it should be fine right?

...

Well he wasn't wrong. But a horror movie doing its job and being scary was never nice to Natsu. Like right now when he was trembling under the sheets as Rick joined up with people in masks and chased after the daughter. She was his age too!

Gray would chuckle every now and then while he munched on the popcorn when the main cast would make dumb decisions and mistakes which led to their demise, completely different from Natsu's situation.

He gasped when the girl ran down a hallway and saw a door slightly ajar and pitch black inside. There were scuff marks on the door and she decided to run inside, "No don't go in there stupid!" Natsu mourned.

"Well, she's dead", Gray decided.

Natsu softly smacked him with his bottle of cola, "Shut up. Don't be so sure before anything even happens."

Gray snorted, "Watch. See that corner in the left and how you can't see anything there compared to the rest of the room?" Natsu slowly nodded when he realized that indeed, it was darker than the rest of the already dim room, "one of the guys is hiding there. And I can bet on you that he has an axe which he is gonna slice through her head."

"W-Wha- don't bet on me!" Natsu shouted.

Gray shrugged, "It's gonna happen, watch."

So Natsu turned and watched. And true to watch Gray said, he was completely right about everything. One of the masked guys were hiding in the corner and did hit her with an axe. Natsu jumped with a squeak when loud thunder accompanied him as he continued chopping. For a second there, he thought it was real thunder but realized it was from the movie.

Gray chuckled from his right, "You still got scared even though I told you exactly what was going to happen?"

"I don't like horror movies!" Natsu whined.

Gray raised a brow, "But your the one who proclaimed you wanted to watch horror."

A popcorn got thrown at him, "I know what I said."

Gray rolled his eyes. The climax still had yet to come since the main character, the dad, still hadn't been found yet. And the wife for that matter as well. Gray wasn't sure about her, she may end up living. Movies like these always kill off most of the family and suddenly the mom becomes badass and lives. And looking at Natsu's state at just this point of the movie, Gray sighed.

"C'mere", he grumbled.

"Huh?" Natsu looked up at him in puzzlement.

Gray grumbled again before piling Natsu up in his stupid fucking blankets, then pulled him roughly into his side before wrapping a strong arm around his waist. "I can't believe you get scared this easily", he muttered. Natsu mumbled some shit he couldn't hear so he focused back on the movie with a slight blush.

Natsu was at a lost of words. Just a moment ago he was watching the movie all fine with Gray, which was super cool enough! So how did it get to this?! Is this an apology from the universe for all the shit he goes through?

He was pressed into Gray's side with a heavy arm holding him close. He could smell Gray's musky scent with a delicious cologne wafting up his sensitive nose. He'd always thought he hated cologne since Sting would practically bathe in it and assault his nose, not to mention the losers at his school who reeked of the stuff. But why did this smell different? Was it a nicer brand? Maybe cause' it's an expensive one because stupid Gray probably is mega rich. He had to be if he didn't mind paying for Natsu's spoiled ass. The boy blushed again and mumbled something along the lines of, "Stupid Gray", before deciding he was okay now and turned back to the screen.

Stupid Gray... Now he's even more nervous...

Maybe it was just him but he felt like he fit perfectly against Gray, and the arm holding him felt so secure that he didn't think it would let him go anytime soon. And he didn't mind that. At. All. That arm could hold him till the end of time and he would be completely fine with that. And totally not because of the bulging muscles pressing against his smaller frame. It was warm... and he liked the warmth. It made him feel safe... like Igneel.

His eyes blurred from the movie screen and he snuggled almost unconsciously again. Gray's chest was so hard. Who told him he could wear such thin shirts that he could almost feel everything from his hard pecs to some of those tight abs from his position.

His head lazily lolled back into the raven's strong neck. And his scent... pine trees... and manly... and vanilla...? Natsu couldn't really focus and he couldn't really care. Gray's scent comforted him to an extent he hadn't felt in a long time. He liked it. Aloooot.

He mumbled something again but was drowned out as he quickly fell asleep in Gray's secure arms. Maybe he should've cut down on the amounts of blankets if he wanted to stay awake. Maybe.

Gray glanced down when the dad was bashed into a wall. Boom. Dead. He'd guessed it. He was ready to haughtily proclaim it to the pinkette in his arms when he realized he was barely moving. Weird, he thought he would be screaming at this point or something. Like shit! The climax was almost here! Furrowing his brows he stared at the pink head until he heard a soft snore.

The idiot fell asleep?! Gray sighed. How does that even happen during a horror movie? Especially for someone as jumpy as him?

Whatever, he sighed again with a small smile forming afterwards. Lowering the volume just a tad bit and kicking his legs up on the sofa to be more comfortable, he pulled the smaller boy further against him, then resumed watching the movie.

The next morning, Natsu moaned as he turned. Turning his head again from the light pressing against his eyelids, he snuggled deeper into his sheets. After a few minutes of tossing and turning he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, looking around and half asleep. He was on his bed in his room with the dang window open. Stupid him.

Stretching his arms, he hopped off the bed was walked sluggishly to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, did his morning routine and finished brushing his teeth all the while thinking about the night before. Stepping out of the bathroom, he finally sunk to his knees all red and hugged them to his chest tightly as he though about the complications. He fell asleep in Gray's arms, how embarrassing!

He wondered what the raven must have done when he found out. He must've thought he was so childish! Natsu whined silently. He just had to fall asleep didn't he!? He couldn't have stayed awake a bit longer and enjoy being wrapped in his friend's arms?!

Grumbling, he reached for his phone.

NEW MESSAGE- GRAY FULLBUSTER

Natsu's heart leaped. His chest felt funny and he couldn't help but bite his lip. Stupid Gray. Look how nervous and excited Gray could make him with one text.

 _8:58 AM_

 _You ready for today?_

 _I'll pick you up around 11_

 _Don't keep me waiting :P_

Natsu blinked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Aaand, the eighth chapter of _His Precious Someone_! We are starting to close in on the actual drama so hang in there a bit longer! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes, mentions, and angst_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Someone Who He Likes**

Sting almost fell over from the story below when he heard a bloodcurdling shriek from his brother's room. He ditched the bar he was eating and ran up the stairs with a racing heart. What happened? Did something happen to Natsu? Is he ok? Leaping over the last few set of stairs, he sprinted to the door at the very left and slammed it open with wild eyes only to see a half dressed Natsu on the floor flipping over his phone.

"What? Wh-What happened?" he panted, rushing over to Natsu's side.

Natsu furrowed his brows at the flustered appearance of his brother, "Why are you out of breath?" he put a soft hand on Sting's forehead and tilted his head, "Do you have a fever?"

Sting glared at the boy once he realized that his younger brother was just fretting over a text. He snatched the hand off his forehead and sank back onto his heels in relief, taking deep breaths to make up for the exercise he just committed this early in the morning."Shut it you twerp, I thought you were having a panic attack or something."

Natsu simply just shrugged his shoulders at that before turning away from the panting blonde, visibly irritating him. This fucking twerp! He left his bar behind for this piece of shit!

Before he could continue choking Natsu in his mind, the said boy turned towards him albeit a bit shyly, "U-Um so when did you come back last night? Is Gray here?"

Sting ruffled his blonde hair, deciding to let his initial anger go with an annoyed sigh. "Not sure, maybe around one? I dunno, apparently you had fallen asleep during some movie so when I got back he had carried your ass to bed and was watching some show instead. I offered for him to stay but he left saying something along the lines that if he's gonna deal with you today too, he'll need rest."

Sting pointed to the text Natsu received on his phone, "Is that what he was taking 'bout? Where are y'all going?"

Natsu looked at his lap timidly, "A soccer match..." he mumbled.

"Oh I heard some big team is playing today. Alright have fun, but text me every two hours or I'll show up and drag your ass home. It's about an hour away right?"

Natsu glanced up in shock, "Y-You're letting me go?"

Sting shrugged, "You'll be with Fullbuster right? I mean he did take care of you all day yesterday and I've had him back me up in some special scenarios. I trust him. Besides, Rogue's brother is close to him apparently. But if you don't text me every two hours, I will show up little brother."

Natsu burst out in a giddy grin and jumped on Sting to glomp him, "Yaaaay!"

After having some breakfast, Natsu realized the time and sprinted his way to his room to start searching for clothes. He was reaching for his regular sweater when he remembered why he had been avoiding it for the past few days and paled. Coughing, he hesitantly turned towards the deeper end of his wardrobe and started delving through the endless hangers and found a thin full sleeve shirt. Natsu bit his lip in uncertainty, this would be something along the lines that he would wear in a flash before high school, but just for today... it might be ok...

Natsu took a deep breath, he would endure through it just for today. It wasn't like he would be seeing anyone from school today anyways. It's just Gray. He trusted Gray.

With that bit of encouragement, he spared the matter no more thought and pulled it on. It was slightly off the shoulders and had a large neck, showing his collarbones and part of his shoulders much to his dismay. It was a bit short too so it showed a sliver of his stomach. Frowning, he wanted to change, but he begrudgingly admitted that it was a particularly hot day and that he did have to cover the bandages on his arms so this was the only decent option.

He reached for a thin belt and pulled that on along with a pair of shorts and converse with longer socks to cover the bandages on his ankles. He debated on wearing contacts when he realized that he would be sitting in the sun all day so glasses wouldn't be the best choice and applied the thin lens. Grabbing his phone, he stuffed them in his pockets just in time to receive a text from the man he'd be spending the day with.

Smiling in excitement, he sped out of his room, down the stairs, and towards the front door yelling, "Bye Sting!" before slamming the door shut. He faintly heard a, "Text me every two hours!" and nodded before looking ahead to see the same sleek black car that Gray had driven the day he took him to the beach. That memory would always send pleasant tingles down his back.

He made sure the door was locked before making his way to the car and hopping in the passenger seat. He wasn't sure if it was the breeze flying across his unusually exposed stomach when his shirt rose up sending tingles down his being, or if it was just Gray's husky, "Hey", and he couldn't care less.

He turned towards Gray and spared him a bright smile as he reached for the seatbelt, making Gray smile as well from his contagious expressions. "Looks like someone is excited," Gray chuckled as he started driving.

Natsu felt his cheeks softly light up in embarrassment when he realized that he was indeed too excited, "Well this is the first time in days I'm getting to leave the house so..."

He finally spared a glance at his companion and couldn't help the shudder which ran down his spine. Did Gray look good in everything? The raven was sporting a simple shirt and shorts with sunglasses, and it was already succeeding in making Natsu weak in his knees. Clearing his throat to ground himself, Natsu hesitantly looked down at himself, he wondered how he looked in Gray's eyes. He hadn't said anything yet. Well not that he was supposed to! It was just... he always said that stupid cute thing about him. So...

"By the way", Gray's words was successfully able to startle the pinkette out of his inner monologue when he spoke, "how the hell did you manage to fall asleep during the main scene yesterday?"

"Hm?" Natsu blinked before exploding in pink. He'd fallen asleep in Gray's arms! He had totally forgotten!

"U-Uh.. I... I was trying not to think about the movie! And then... I was trying so hard I got distracted and fell asleep... 'cause I was really sleepy..." Natsu mumbled adorably and hesitantly glanced up at the raven from under his bangs. He probably sounded like a kid to him.

Instead, the man mentioned was having a hard time not breaking out in a smile. How could someone look so sexy and cute at the same time, like damn! He was digging his own grave. "You didn't seem sleepy when the girl got an axe to the head."

Natsu frowned before turning to glare at the older, "Shut up! The emotional distress that scene caused me is what triggered my sleepiness! I was emotionally attached to the characters and them dying like that was exhausting for my heart!"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Number one rule for horror is to not get attached. I get the feeling you don't watch the genre much."

"I get the feeling you just don't have a heart," Natsu mumbled trying to mock the other as he rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately, the other heard, "Oh yeah?" he smirked. He leaned oh so close to the pouting pinkette, "If I don't have one then why do I keep getting the urge to give it to you when your dressed in such clothes?" The younger gasped at the hot breath and tried to turn towards his assaulter in shock when said man's fingers caught his chin instead, and those sinful lips came to press against his ears, "When you look so fucking _hot_ ," they growled.

The poor boy could feel his cheeks filling up with a steamy red as he stammered while the other positioned himself back at the steering wheel with the traffic light turning green. Not knowing what to do, Natsu just grabbed his ears and shrunk into himself, "You're such a bad man", he grumbled.

Gray laughed at that, "You make me bad. I'm usually known to be a pretty nice dude."

Natsu scowled, "You're anything but nice. Whoever's telling you that aren't your real friends."

The younger turned away when the older plastered a pout on his mouth, "Well they're usually girls so..." he teased.

And the teasing worked since just Natsu wrinkled his nose and turned to look out the window, "How much longer till we get there? I don't wanna hear you talk about girls."

After another hour or so in the car with Gray, Natsu finally caught sight of any stadium. But it wasn't just any stadium, that hour drive was more than worth it.

"W-Wait- that's... that's the place we're going to?!" Natsu's jaw had dropped as he was glued to his window. No wonder the tickets were so expensive!

The place was massive! It was like ten times bigger than any stadium having a baseball game that his brother had dragged him to. It was like 15 stories and 20 football fields combined!

He blinked when Gray pulled closer to the stadium. The parking lot was enormous as well. But it was completely filled too. "Um.." well he couldn't really complain, what was a little walk when he was getting to hang out with Gray in this ginormous place! That was his thought process until Gray kept driving past the parking lot even though it only kept getting more cramped and full. Finally, they turned into a tunnel which led underneath the stupendous building and revealed another parking lot.

Seeing the confusion on Natsu's face, Gray ruffled his hair with a smile, "It costed a bit more, but I got us special parking close by. It was either that or having to stand your whining of either waking up at 4 am to get good parking or walking a good three miles of the parking lot."

Natsu closed an eye as Gray ruffled his hair, but was still glued to his window. They hadn't even made it inside yet and his heart was overwhelmed with surprises.

Once parked, Natsu quickly sent a text to Sting that he was okay and made his way out of the car and let Gray lead him down the short walk into the stadium.

"Soooo... um-" Natsu cleared his throat as Gray handed in their tickets to enter, "did this cost a lot?"

Gray glanced back at him at that and smiled, "Hey, don't worry. It wasn't as expensive as you're thinking, besides I play the damn sport so it's worth it. And-" he reached for the fidgeting pinkette, "I got to bring you out of the house", he ruffled his hair once more.

Natsu pouted and kicked at some dust by his feet, unconvinced, "If you say so... but I'll pay for the food!" with that he started bolting down the grand hall towards the lines before Gray could stop him.

The raven was stuck to his position only for a moment before he was able to process the situation and ran after the pinkette, "Hey get your ass back here!"

After Gray finally found the short boy in midst of the long lines, they kept arguing till they reached the end of the line and Natsu quickly slapped down plenty of bills and shouted out the long list of food he wanted. Now at present time, they were attempting to carry the large pile of food down the long flight of stairs once they reached the back of the front section. Hey, Gray knew and had enough of the cash to get them this far, but they still got the tickets late so they had to compromise with seats, but Natsu couldn't care less.

Plopping down in contempt, Natsu reached for the popcorn and looked around excitedly. If it was big on the outside, it only looked bigger on the inside! Gray rolled his eyes, the idiot just had to pay for the food. Dumbass.

Despite him losing to Natsu, Gray just let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat and glanced at his watch. They still had a good twenty minutes before the game started.

Turning towards Natsu, he stretched his arms until a resounding pop sounded and yawned, "So, how much about soccer do you even know?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here is the ninth chapter (It's a long one!) of _His Precious_ Someone! I hope there's enough fluff for everyone, because I also like some drama!

Also, thank you for the kind and constructive reviews, I read them all. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes, mentions, and angst_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional. I also apologize if any of the language used may be offensive, I try my best to keep it tame and there are no offensive intentions behind it.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Someone Called a Date?**

 _"So, how much about soccer do you even know?"_

At that, Natsu turned to him albeit a bit abashed and smiled timidly, "W-Well other than the basics taught in PE class, I did do a little research on the teams... but that's about it..."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the response, "And that measly introduction got you this hyped for a match?"

Natsu shrugged with his timid smile, then bit his lip as a sweet blush grew onto his cheeks. It was the fact that Gray played the sport that got him hyped up. Duh...

Gray also shrugged in turn, missing the boy's shy musings, "Oh well. To be honest, I was expecting a whole lot worse. But as long as you got the basics you should be fine, besides you have me right next to you in case you get confused," Gray finished with a smile.

The pinkette nodded enthusiastically before turning back to face the field. Despite what Gray just said... he probably should have done some more research on the teams. He had no idea which one to root for! Natsu pouted as he wracked his brain for any points he could have missed during his much too excited session of "researching" right after Gray had first told him about the match. To be honest, he'd just been day dreaming Gray playing on the field at the time to be focused enough to actually attain any helpful knowledge.

Glancing at Gray from the corner of his eye, he tried to do some of that psychological bull. He was wearing black... and they are sitting closer to the left side... um...

Natsu hung his head in disdain, that didn't give him anything! Why did the stupid idiot have to be so nonchalant all the time!

Despite his inner struggle, soon enough as the lights dimmed, the pinkette felt excitement brewing as he started munching on his snacks and bounced in enthusiasm. Oh well! He'd figure it out later. It had been a long time since he left the house with friends. He was going to enjoy it!

As the introduction and beginning reception initiated with Natsu completely entranced and trying to catch every detail, Gray lazily turned his sights to his short companion. It would be a while before the actual match started, he silently mused as he watched Natsu look on in anticipation and excitement, but he'd keep that to himself and let the pinkette enjoy himself.

Besides, he looked adorable. Especially with the endearing collar the boy's shirt had. Even if he had a scarf trying to cover his neck and delicate area, it was no match for how the neckline was practically spilling off his narrow shoulders, revealing delicious collarbones and more of that soft, smooth skin. And if Gray tilted his head down just a tad, he would see a sliver of that tan skin also being exposed at the stomach. So when Natsu leaned forward, like he was right now, Gray was given even more to see.

This shirt would be the end of him.

Sighing, Gray decided to move on and ended up glancing at how those dainty fingers would disappear between those plump lips with a fry or two and instead then reappear with a slick shine. And before the raven could even marvel at the shimmer, a soft-looking pink tongue would peek out to swipe at those luscious lips, effectively ridding them of any lingering salt, and leaving an even stronger shine.

Gray silently groaned as he forcefully pulled his stripping gaze from the oblivious boy. He needed to focus.

This boy was becoming too much for him. Just focus on whats happening down on the grass Gray.

Don't fucking look at your left.

Gray gulped. He needed to get laid soon. This was ridiculous. He was mentally abusing a boy whose most perverted thoughts were probably about cake.

However amidst his inner struggle, which the weak raven was losing terribly at, there was a tap on his shoulder. Looking over to the just-declared-forbidden left, Gray braced himself as Natsu started his onslaught of questions from the various of things he had trouble understanding. Gray might as well surrender now, especially when instead of gazing into those sparkling eyes to give the boy's questions his full attention, Gray instead caught himself drooling at the collarbone just revealed.

Fuck. Him. He really needed sex. And soon.

A few minutes later Natsu turned to the front, blissfully ignorant to Gray's dilemma. Finally, the game was starting! He had missed the ending of the reception since he was busy babbling to Gray but it's okay. He was talking to Gray. He's an exception. Obviously.

He waited in anticipation for the two teams to come running out. He had no idea how people could have so much stamina that they could withstand standing, never mind running for so long!

When he did track, he'd never done any of those long events. He was more of a relay sort of guy. It was fun because coach would always put him last so he would get to run through the ribbon and everything! Natsu smiled in giddiness, track had been so much fun. Well. If you forgot the people in it.

Just as Natsu focused back on the players and saw from the corner of his eye the flash of a player's white shirt as he jogged infield, he jumped in his seat. A strong arm had made its way around his waist, pulling him close and into the same side of the same man from their movie marathon. It was the same warm, comfortable side that he had fallen asleep curled up into and Natsu's mind went blank when his squishy body pressed into a muscled and hard one.

In addition, Natsu hadn't even noticed until now that the arm rests were movable since the one separating him and Gray had been pushed up and out of the way so Gray could pull him into his own bubble. Did he mention how fancy this stadium was?

Those pale fingers pressed tightly against his bare side revealed from his risen up shirt making shivers crawl up his sides. Gasping, Natsu's face shot up to meet Gray's amused gaze in shock and confusion. What met him were smoldering blues that made him want to squirm yet froze him in place. They searched his eyes for what- Natsu didn't know. But he felt a sweet pink crawl up his neck as those eyes landed on his plump lips and stayed there. Unsure, he opened his mouth to say something but flinched instead when he saw Gray start to move closer to him and screwed his eyes shut.

Wh-Wh-Whaaat was happening? What was Gray doing? Why was he so close?

He was sure his face was a deep red with his heart pumping a million beats per second trying to keep up with what was happening. Natsu felt like he would explode when he felt hot lips press against his ears. His eyes flew open in surprise and his hands landed on broad shoulders for support as he tried to meet Gray's eyes again to try figure out what was happening. However, Gray didn't give him a chance as his arm tightened around the pinkette's waist instead and his sinfully hot lips parted. The shorter from the pair let out a small squeak to try to cope with what was happening but stupid Gray didn't give him a break as he used his other arm, which was also bulging in muscle- mind everyone, to cage him into the seat. The boy had no choice but to shrink in on himself, trapped between the back of his seat and this beast currently all up on him.

No one had ever done anything like this to him before! Gray was close, reaaalllyy close and all Natsu could do was curl his toes tightly and try to curl up and away from his crush who was right there and screw his eyes shut and hold back that- oh my god Natsu Dragneel don't dare whimper or else-

The pinkette trembled as he felt those hot breaths against his ear which was drowned in red. He didn't know what to do. What was this idiot doing?! If this stupid idiot didn't stop harassing him then Natsu would end himself from embarrassment. He would lock himself in his room and never come out and starve. He would become a hermit and it would be all Gray Filibuster's fault so please move or-

"So you can show such an expression even when there are thousands of other men watching you?"

Natsu gasped at the growls rumbling at his ear.

"H-Huh?"

Those large, strong hands dug deeper into his warm skin causing Natsu to shut his eyes tightly and bite his lip in anticipation. Bitch. Don't. Whimper. Gray will laugh and his measly little pathetic life will end.

His fingers tightened into the raven's shirt instead as he tried to breathe. He was just so tempted to just shy away from the situation by placing his head in that same comfortable position from that day, which had caused Natsu many embarrassing yet dazy day dreams. However, Gray had yet again another idea as the raven who had more than already-invaded his personal bubble, suddenly pulled back, leaving Natsu exposed to the sudden cool air and gave him a shit eating grin, "Just kidding!"

Poor Natsu was just left all blushed out and frozen, "Huh?"

Gray pressed a hand to his mouth which Natsu would have found adorable if his brain hadn't fried out from the idiot. Falling into his irritating rounds of laughter, Gray managed to gasp out, "A-A joke!" to the apathetic pinkette. "So funny! You're face was hilarious! You so fell for it!"

Natsu blinked. A... joke? That was a joke? His gaze lifted back to the laughing raven. That took a quick turn...

His mouth started trembling. It was a joke...

Unclenching his hands from Gray's shirt, which he shamefully noticed only then, he hastily moved himself away the furthest he possibly could from the raven in his seat. That was so humiliating! He quickly turned to the front to hide his face. He wondered if any of the people sitting around them saw. That would be terrible! Especially for an antisocial pinkette like him!

Everything was going so great. It was perfect! Tears of humiliation started piling at his lashes. How stupid could he be. Gray was only joking and he took it so seriously! He actually thought Gray was doing those things seriously. It felt like a dream!

But he always ruined everything. Gray probably noticed how excited he got and must have realized that he made a mistake becoming friends with a short weird boy.

Crossing his arms, he grabbed a tight hold of his arms and glared defiantly to keep those stupid tears at bay. Now he was even crying! He hated himself. Why couldn't he have just laughed it off? Gray would have surely bought it. Zancrow was right. He was such a perverted idiot.

So caught up in his distressing thoughts, Natsu hadn't the time to notice the abrupt halt of Gray's laughter. Instead, it was his turn to be frozen. He'd caught sight of the small glimmers that were tears Natsu was holding back and was left flabbergasted.

Shit. He did it now.

Despite trying to keep himself grounded, he'd still managed to get so caught up on the pinkette's sheer attractiveness, his body had moved on his own. By the time he had realized his mistake, he quickly shoved it aside as a joke. The boy probably wasn't ready for a relationship right now. Besides, Gray enjoyed being his friend. He loved teasing the pinkette, treating him, and seeing him smile but he could do that as a friend as well.

But fuuuuuuck his shitty ass! He let his stupid hormones completely disregard that plan, didn't he?

And now he'd made the pinkette far more upset than he realized he could cause damage.

Scratching his head in panic, Gray moved closer. Shit, he had no clue what to do when people cried, especially girls. Not that Natsu was a girl. But he was Natsu, which made it worse!

"Uh..." Almost immediately, Natsu shot up. He couldn't face Gray like this. Gray was probably already really annoyed that he had made such a big deal. He was probably mad at him. They were at a soccer game that he barely understood but was having a blast so he bet Gray was really into it. And he just had to make a scene. He never did anything right!

"I'm going to the bathroom." he announced.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Alarm bells went off in Gray's head. He didn't realize the pinkette would take it so seriously! When Natsu started making his way down the row and was just about to pass him, Gray's quick reflexes decided it was time to act and quickly pulled the distressed boy's arm to stop him from leaving.

Unfortunately, his reflexes were being quite shitty today since in his panic he forgot how light the boy was and accidentally pulled the rest of him down along with his arm. A muffled gasp was heard from the shorter of the pair as he landed on Gray. He gasped and was about to stutter something out but instead smacked his mouth shut last minute. Immediately before his thoughts got out of hand, he shut them down as well and instead focused on quickly getting up. He wasn't going to embarrass Gray again!

But the raven had a different idea when he noticed the pinkette's effort and frowned before instead wrapping an arm around him securely.

"Wha-!"

The raven ignored his reaction for the moment and instead pulled the pinkette into a more comfortable position on his lap. Fuck it. The boy he had been drooling over like a damn wild animal just fell onto his lap with tearful eyes and quivering lips.

His dumbass obviously had no control over himself so why not. Let's just fuck it all up.

Gray kept his eyes on the match as he coughed nervously before murmuring his apology, "Sorry... uh, my asshole self didn't think it would upset you that much. I... made a pretty shitty mistake. Sorry."

Gray panicked when he felt the pinkette tense in his arms. Shit. Shit. What did his sorry ass do now?! He kept his eyes focused on the ball and just cleared his throat instead. Fuck! Why did it make him so nervous when Natsu cried?

He just made the most innocent and adorable boy he's ever met cry. That's why. Wasn't he just a shit show?

Usually he would just let the girls go on to the bathroom when they were upset and be all melodramatic in peace. But on the other hand, he usually didn't give a shit about them either. It's all just about being a gentleman right? That's why he would be nice in the first place.

"Um.." Gray ruffled his raven hair nervously, "don't cry?"

But Natsu was Natsu. And the little shit was gonna make him pull out his hair. Preparing himself for the worst, Gray gulped before glancing down at the head of soft, pink locks.

There was a bit of fidgeting before a pause.

"I'm not crying."

Gray smiled uneasily, worried he'd set the pinkette off again, "R-Right, of course..."

The boy made a move to slip off of the raven's lap and the raven bregugdingly let him. Inwardly he sighed at that, if he didn't have sex soon he was going to do some more stupid shit soon.

Turning to face Gray, Natsu bit his lip and smiled hesitantly despite his flushed cheeks, "And... if you think I'm mad at you, I'm not. Stupid. So you don't have to apologize."

Huh? Then what the fuck. WHY WAS HE CRYING?!

But, did he mention how angelic Natsu looked when he was about to cry? Like damn.

"Hold on, I made you upset though right?" Gray questioned. And why did he slip out of his arms? He was hella warm and comfortable, like a small fireplace.

The boy looked down and played with his own fingers distractedly, "U-Um no... I was embarrassed and ashamed at how _I_ reacted... So it wasn't you! Of course it was a joke!" Natsu gave a fake laugh, "You were just making a joke!" he pushed and looked up at Gray to make sure he understood it wasn't his fault. His moment of confidence deflated however, when Gray stared back at him with those unrelenting eyes. "It's just..." he looked back down timidly, "I got mad at myself since I ruined our day today..." he finished by biting his lip.

Gray gave a murderous glare to the male a seat down from them who was staring with a shitty look in his eye. When he hastily looked away, he placed his sights gently on the mess next to him. He smiled. Of course, Natsu would get upset for others rather than at them even at a moment like this. It was obvious Gray was the one who made the mistake, not the pinkette. He ruffled the pink hair before lifting his chin to reveal his blushing face to him, "Wh-What...?" Natsu muttered with a soft glare, which he used to try to hide the blush which was threatening to rise from the way Gray looked at him.

Leaning down, Gray dropped his gentle smile and instead revealed his true dark and sultry gaze he'd been hiding from the moment he saw Natsu that day. The expression Natsu made in turn only egged him on as he leaned in oh so close.

"You didn't do shit," he murmured, pressing his lips to the soft skin right beside the corner of Natsu's lips, "The truth is you looked so fucking good sitting there. So _fucking_ good, that there were dicks from all around turning to catch a glance. You weren't just looking cute, you were looking fucking _hot_. And before I knew it, I'd made a move," at this, Gray pulled back and returned to gazing at Natsu with that sincere gaze which made Natsu shiver from his fingers to his toes.

Natsu was hypnotized for a few seconds, waiting for the next set of words to spill out of those lips that just seconds before h-had been... before he realized he was staring and let his face drown in pink, "M-Me?" he had intended to mumble to himself but Grau heard.

The raven just tapped a calloused finger over those plush lips as he held back a horny groan, " _Yesss~_ You're hot as fuck."

Natsu gasped as his face became another shade of pink from the spectrum, his thoughts going a mile per second. He tried to deny the lie his companion just spoke, but ended up just stuttering so instead he just sunk deeper into his seat. He covered his pink ears and turned back around quietly unsure of what to say.

"O-Ok," he whispered.

Gray laughed at the adorable reaction and loosely wrapped his arm over Natsu's seat while Natsu shuffled around for bit, then reached for his popcorn, then finally relaxed.

...

By the time half-time came, the extra large popcorn and most of the snacks they had bought had been annihilated by Natsu. Gray learned that the more pumped up Natsu got, the more he ate. So when those free fifteen minutes came, Natsu had quickly jumped off of his comfortable position and ran down the row yelling that he actually needed to use the restroom now and returned ten minutes later with another armful of snacks.

Chuckling, Gray watched the bubbly boy set down all the snacks in an order he found comfortable before deciding that he'd had enough torture and waiting that day and called for the pinkette. Turning around, Natsu looked at him with concern and a word of question before tilting his head when he didn't respond.

Sighing, Gray made a decision. He learned from his previous mistake and instead gently tugged the pinkette's hand until he was standing right next to him. He watched the boy grow even more confused as he turned once again to look at him, "Are you okay?"

Gray finally smiled at him and quickly pulled him down for his lap again. Hearing the gasp, Gray chuckled and pulled the rest of him down.

"G-Gray I-"

He watched Natsu as he started to blush when his fingers started massaging at the soft skin revealed from that same shirt. Leaning down, he brushed the hair out of Natsu's pink face, "No games. I just want a little bit of you right now. Can I have that?"

He waited patiently as Natsu shuffled around before finally sinking into him, "f-fine."

...

The next time Natsu got up, the match had finished.

"I can't believe that one guy kicked the ball that high into the air!" Natsu babbled excitedly. They were walking down the stairs to leave the arena portion after waiting for most of the crowd to leave. If they had left with everyone else, Gray had no doubt that he would have lost the short pinkette again. He would take no more chances today. "Too bad it was blocked by the goalie though. But that goalie was so good too! He blocked like so many balls! Is that how your games are?" Natsu continued without pausing to breathe.

Gray dumped their trash in the trashcan before shoving his hands deep into his pockets, "More or less. Obviously they aren't as grand and we usually don't have short pinkettes who buy out the entire snack bar," he smiled down at Natsu, who in turn blushed. That did't sound like an insult. Gray wasn't mean like Zancrow.

"W-Well maybe I can prove you wrong if I maybe um, come to your games next time!" Natsu rushed in embarrassment.

Gray ruffled the pink hair for the hundredth time today, "I would be disappointed if you didn't."

Even with the pair waiting for the main crowd to leave, it took them a whole thirty minutes to escape the large stadium and reach the parking the lot, the whole time spent with Natsu talking about anything and everything.

They were only a few cars away from Gray's black one when someone walking the opposite way bumped his shoulder into Gray who had been busy looking down at Natsu.

"Oops!"

Natsu's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. Really clearly.

"My bad!"

Time slowed down, glancing up, Natsu felt his stomach sink and suddenly he felt nauseous.

It was Cobra.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I present the tenth chapter! I think this is one of the most awaited bits X), so hopefully I delivered it decently at the very least.

I'm not sure if the way I wrote it was clear enough or if it instead came off too messy, so I would really appreciate your opinions and constructive criticism on this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes, mentions, and angst_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional. I also apologize if any of the language used may be offensive, I try my best to keep it tame and there are no offensive intentions behind it.

Warning: This is going to be a messy chapter along with bits of self-deprecating moments and some action.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Someone He Loathed**

Natsu immediately shrunk back from the figure. This wasn't happening. This is impossible. Why would _he_ be here?!

His feet stumbled one after another as he tried to step back. His mind was blank. He didn't know what to do. Images, memories, emotions, pain surged through his brain as he was suddenly lurched back to that day.

That day where it was dark with shadows and there was an old ally. That day where it reeked of trash and there was dark mold growing on the brick. That day when his head pounded and pounded against rough, horribly rough brick. That day when _his cries were ignored._

Cobra was there; in front of him, over him, behind him, pressed against him...

Natsu's breathing quickened as the onslaught of terrible memories continued their relentless assault. He grew dizzy with his eyes glassy and round as his thoughts raced past one another, not giving him a second to think.

He'd made him dirty! He'd given him marks and invaded him and terrorized him and ruined him!

His marks covered him, bandages covered him, his scent covered him!

Releasing a mix of a gasp and whimper, Natsu grabbed onto his head as he tried to calm down. He felt light-headed. Wh-Where was Sting? He needed Sting. Sting was the only one who knew-

"Oho? There you are. I was looking all over for you _baby pink_."

This time when Natsu eyes shot up, they were brimmed with tears of terror clinging to his lash-line and blurring his vision. Only that voice could cut through his mushy thoughts that clearly. That same voice is what whispers to him in the depths of the night, when he's sleeping, when he's alone.

Completely and undeniably, _alone_.

Suddenly he heard thunderous, echoing footsteps (Is it only in his head how excruciatingly deafening they are?) and he could barely make out the towering shadow with his gaze stuck to his shoes. What should he do? What could he do? Could he do anything? Should he do anything?

He didn't want this. Why, oh _why_ couldn't he just leave? Why was he here on this amazing day?! _Just go away!_ Natsu wanted to scream and cry and kick.

"You know what I never forgot from that day?" Natsu trembled at the slow sneer, "That voice. That melodic, sultry-"

"Step the fuck away."

Natsu's eyes widened. He felt insane as all his buzzing and desperate thoughts suddenly numbed into the background at the sound of that simple voice.

How could Cobra's single sneer throw him into hysteria, but Gray's bold words shut it all away?

Natsu was insane, simply insane! He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry.

He wanted to go home.

He finally dared to look up when another shadow stepped up, the dark image falling over him and hiding him like a safe blanket along with utter relief. Gray had finally spoken and Natsu was just glad there was another person. I-If he was ever alone with Cobra again...

However, he didn't want to get Gray involved. The last thing he ever wanted was to get Gray involved!

But he didn't want him to leave either.

He slowly blinked the tears out of his vision and tried to clear himself of his thoughts. It wouldn't do good to freak out here. Look at him! He had a panic attack and a moment of self deprivation just from a few words uttered by these men! He just needed to leave.

He needed to go home, shut himself in a closet and calm the fuck down.

Breathing deeply, Natsu tuned back to the other males and their conversation. Stay calm Natsu.

"-uster. Don't tell me you don't remember me you fucker."

Confusion started trickling into the cluttered mix in his belly. Huh? That didn't sound anything like what Natsu was thinking of the situation. Natsu rubbed his eyes quickly to clear his vision and scooted to the side so he could catch sight of Cobra from a safe distance.

"This is gold! THIS IS JUST FUCKING GOLD!" Natsu winced at the booming voice. Wh-What was he talking about?

"I finally found you. I finally FUCKING found you Fullbuster dick." Cobra laughed maliciously, "I finally found you and what? What the fuck did you say to me?" he voice dropped to a growl which made Natsu tremble in fear.

Trying to control his respirations, Natsu pursed his lips when Cobra stepped back. The towering male covered his face with one large hand and grinned. In a low voice which made Natsu strain his ears, he murmured, "You don't remember me?"

The man looked back up at Gray and stomped forward to grab his collar and lean in his face causing Natsu's heart to almost leap out. "W-Wait!" What's going on?! Everything was happening too fast!

Natsu chewed on his cheek as he looked on worry; the second he was able to look at the situation a bit more clearly, they were discussing something else?

Gray's face was hidden by his bangs as he looked to the side to the floor, his hands deep in his pockets. He didn't say anything for at least a full minute until Cobra pulled him closer and sneered into his face, "Say something you fucker."

"...I do remember..."

Natsu grabbed onto the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it down in anxiousness. His gaze was stuck on Gray's expressionless stare in concern. 'What's happening?' he chanted silently in repeat, as if that could bring him the answer.

Immediately, Cobra violently let go of Gray's collar, causing him to stumble back. "Ha... That's good." he murmured. "That's great!" he yelled before running at the unmoving man and delivering a strong punch straight to his face.

"Gray!" Natsu screamed, running towards the male who'd fallen against one of the pillars. The raven spit out some blood before keeping his gaze lowered. Natsu ran to him and dropped by his side, shoving down his fears. Instead, he turned to glare at Cobra who looked amused by him as rage overwhelmed the boy. Fuck his thoughts, he just needed to do something!

"You bastard! You cold, terrible, stupid, horrible fucking BASTARD!" Natsu yelled in fury.

This man was a jerk! He'd done... terrible, awful things to him! And now he was hitting his friend! He hated- _loathed_ him!

"Oh?" And with that single syllable, Natsu's adrenaline fleeted away from him. He was just a mess right now. Natsu flinched when Cobra turned to him and his human shield, he realized, wasn't shielding him like before. "You still have the guts to stand up to me?"

With his heart beating furiously against his chest, Natsu unconsciously scooted closer to Gray and steeled his eyes on Cobra. Why was this idiot just laying there?! They should just run! It was two against one, and didn't he always brag about the fights he would get into?

Cobra took another step forward, scaring the shit out of him. "D-Don't!" the words ripped out of his throat before he could stop himself. Gulping nervously, Natsu couldn't help but grow angry at himself for being so frightened and having his thoughts in such shambles just because of one horrible man.

He trembled as Cobra rose his eyebrows at him and took another step towards them, "Don't what sweet cheeks?" he asked innocently.

Natsu tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath, but he was kept from doing so when Cobra insisted on coming closer. Feeling his hold on his clutter of emotion, and practically his _sanity_ loosen once more, Natsu murmured, "Don't... come closer..." He screwed shut his eyes immediately after he said that, as if that would shield him from whatever the other man would try in response.

Why did he have to show up? Gray and he were just about to leave. They were almost gone!

His eyes snapped open when he heard a chuckle. Glancing up, he lost the rest of his measly confidence and grip on his emotions as Cobra smiled that fucking creepy ass smile at him. This man utterly terrified him.

"Yes... that's good. That's the voice which kept me occupied in my dreams days after our _delicious_ encounter."

Natsu's lips started quivering and he screwed his eyes shut for the nth time that day. He didn't like this. He didn't like what he was hearing. Please stop!

"What..." Natsu snapped his eyes open again in shock when he heard the male behind him finally speak. No... "What are you talking about?"

The youngest boy felt his stomach sink. Nothing... Nothing! Gray doesn't need to know. "I-" he tried in a trembling voice but found that he didn't know what to say. Instead, he just shut his eyes once more as if it would make this whole situation disappear.

"Oh?" Natsu turned in dismay to the only man standing. A wide grin stretched onto those lips that once roamed his body.

"You don't know?" Cobra blinked in shock, before turning towards and Natsu making him jump, "Fullbuster doesn't know?"

When all that met him was a weak glare, he chuckled. He chuckled for a while before he started laughing insanely.

"He doesn't know!" He shouted, "This is great! This is wonderful!" He turned to Gray who, Natsu noticed, was finally looking up wearily.

In amidst the laughing, Gray turned to the trembling pinkette, who jumped in surprise and was trying oh so hard to keep himself from falling apart. Suddenly, Gray looked a lot more serious as he felt a terrible feeling travel up his being.

Natsu timidly looked at Gray as he searched his eyes, "Natsu." He spoke, making him wince. "What. Happened."

Now it was Natsu's turn to turn silent and peer down at the concrete ground for a while before he finally looked up with a lost expression. "Nothing-"

His heart lurched to his fucking _throat_ when he was suddenly grabbed roughly and pulled up in a stumbling clutter. A heavy arm wrapped around him while a hand grabbed ahold of his face tightly and a nose pressed against his skin. That same stench-filled breath entered his nostrils when Cobra sneered. Natsu's eyes grew impossibly round in terror as he felt himself huddled in the same, awful embrace as that horrific day.

"I invaded his body." Cobra groaned erotically.

Tears filled Natsu's vision at the reminder and he turned to see Gray look at them in absolute shock. "What?"

Natsu held his breath and tried to squirm away as those terribly familiar hands roamed his chest again, "This delicious, tan body. I licked, abused, and felt it all. I felt _everything_ my dear Gray! Every-fucking-thing~" he sang happily when he realized his teasing was more than effective on the now seething college student.

Gray's face slowly blurred in Natsu's eyes as the tears increased. He remembered that day so clearly. How he felt being smashed into the wall. How Cobra bit into his skin, slapped him raw whenever he refused. He remembered struggling and screeching until he saw white, but despite it all, he remembered most clearly how he was stripped down bare. How he was exposed to those eyes. And how those hands abused him and violated him. Touching places no one had ever seen before. Cobra had seen it all. All...

He remembered every second.

Gasping, Natsu let out a heartbreaking sob.

He wanted to sink down onto the ground and just curl up into a corner but those disgusting, vile hands held him up tightly. He was stuck. Stuck in a situation he never wanted.

"You're lying", Gray spoke with gritted teeth.

Cobra laughed, "You wish I was don't you!" Natsu gasped when he suddenly pulled up his sleeve and slid his other hand up one of his legs revealing the bandages. "If I remember correctly, it's been about a week and he still has these gorgeous bandages covering his body!"

"Erik-"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly those hands were squeezing him tightly. So tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"St-Stop!" Natsu gasped.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Natsu cried out as those hands suddenly dug into his shorts and back over his chest roughly and quickly, now under his shirt. They were touching him all over again, pinching, pressing, pulling, groping. Natsu froze when a hand pulled at the band of his underwear, "W-Wait.." his voice cracked when it surged past the band, "No! STOP!" he screamed in horror.

He wrestled his arms free only for them to be wrung back as he was put into the spot he was in only a week ago once more.

Why did this keep happening to him? What did he ever do to Cobra or even any of the bullies at school?!

He barely talked to anyone. He kept to himself. He never even told anyone about how people hurt him.

So _why_?!

" **NGH!** "

The hands were in that moment snatched roughly out of his clothes and off of him. The body which had previously been pressing into him had been thrown onto the ground and Natsu winced when he heard a resounding crack. He stumbled and felt his legs buckle under him, watching numbly as he was headed for the ground.

However, before he could reach it, hands reached for him and pulled him back. Back into that chest which he had been pressed into multiple times as a blushing, _giddy_ wreck. That familiar, _endearing_ scent wafted into his nose and he stumbled into the warm embrace, tears spilling from his eyes endlessly. Tears that he couldn't identify which would associate with emotion by this point.

In the second that embrace enveloped him, it was gone. Instead, Natsu watched numbly as Gray threw himself at the sneering male and punched him. When he grabbed him by his hair, Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Gray wear the most terrifying glare he's ever seen. "Tell me it's a lie before I kill you."

All Cobra did in turn was smile despite the blood smeared on his mouth and spit on him, "I never lie. I would've fucked the bitch too if Eucliffe hadn't gotten in the way."

Sneering with a thirst for blood, Gray grit his teeth in fury before kicking Cobra to the ground. He reached down and went in for a round of punches, seeing only red while Natsu could only watch on in horror.

H-He was gonna kill him. Gray was gonna kill him!

As he received those punches horribly, Cobra suddenly grabbed Gray's shirt then pulled him closer. He met Gray's thunderous glare with a mere smirk, ignoring the blood trailing down his nose, "Does it feel good punching me? Well it's nothing compared to how amazing I felt grabbing his-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the enraged student howled.

"Gray! Stop!" Natsu immediately threw himself atop the raven who had pulled his arm back, aimed perfectly for the wounded's man's already-broken nose.

"Natsu-"

"No! No! No! Stop! You'll kill him! You'll do something you regret!" Natsu shouted, trying desperately to pull Gray away.

Gray in turn, just growled before turning back to the man on the floor, "I don't give a fuck."

"Well I do! I won't forgive you if you hit him! He's already bleeding and on the floor. This isn't you Gray! You aren't A BAD PERSON!" Natsu screamed trying his utmost to get his point across. Gasping for breath, Natsu fell to the floor, glaring at Gray, daring him to continue.

Gray met his glare with a blank stare, letting the bloodied collar go. "Why are you defending him?"

Natsu frowned and looked down at the bandages unwrapping from his own aching body. Gently tugging on them, Natsu whispered, "I'm not. I'm defending you." He looked back up at him. He could never bring himself to look at Cobra willingly. He hated him. He hated him _so_ much. He was a terrible person- yes, absolutely absolutely absolutely! But Gray wasn't.

Gray wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** And here comes the next chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews and advice from the last chapter! I was a little hesitant on that last chapter. :)

Well, we are close to the end! Only a few more chapters left so hang on everyone!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes, mentions, and angst_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional. I also apologize if any of the language used may be offensive, I try my best to keep it tame and there are no offensive intentions behind it.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **Someone Blue**

"You're so stupid." Natsu mumbled to the raven who just grumbled. The pinkette sighed before pulling the rest of his backup bandages from his pockets and gently reaching for Gray's scraped knuckles.

However Natsu hadn't given up on reprimanding the college student yet. Frowning, he looked up to meet those stunning eyes with a glare, "Now tell me. Was it necessary to do all that?" he scowled and purposely pressed harshly with the cloth in his hand which he'd dampened using a water bottle. He didn't have disinfectant on him so this was the best that he could do for now. But from experience he learned it did the job surprisingly well as a substitute until one got their hands on proper medical equipment.

"Was it?" he pushed when he didn't receive a response.

Gray sighed and turned his face to the side, "If I was honest, I feel like I barely did shit. FUCK- OUCH! Shit Natsu!"

Natsu huffed as he placed the cloth down on the hood of Gray's car and reached for the bandages.

It had been well over half an hour since the scuffle with Cobra. In that time Gray had managed to calm down, and he'd pulled the unconscious boy harshly to one of the pillars. While he delt with that situation Natsu had called Sting who'd almost had a panic attack over the phone. After screeching at Natsu for what felt like forever and his attempts to to run over to the faraway stadium, Natsu heard some disruptions in the background of the call before a yelp and a new voice which belonged to none other than the idiot's boyfriend. Natsu had gratefully described the situation again to the calmer and more responsible one of the two who then told him to wait while they called the police and head on over themselves.

"Well you _are_ an idiot. A big fat stupid jerky-"

"Natsu." Gray interrupted, his tone now stern.

"Huh?" Natsu asked nonchalantly despite feeling a dreadful sense come over him. He had a pretty strong feeling that he knew what Gray wanted.

"I've waited long enough," Gray removed his now-bandaged hands from Natsu's "delicate" care. Instead, he looked straight down into olive, innocent eyes with a dangerous glint in his own, "Tell me. what. happened."

He'd had enough. The college student had been practically trembling in rage this whole time since he'd never gotten to take it out on Cobra before with Natsu interfering. Some may deny that and said he'd felt enough damage, but Gray could refute that with a fury in his eyes. He felt like the pile of garbage could have at least gained a few more bruises and one or two more broken bones. At least.

Natsu on the other hand, felt his jaw start quivering almost immediately after those words left those lips. Turning to the side, Natsu fiddled with his hands with a nervous smile. Over the few minutes he had to himself while Gray calmed himself, he'd manage to get his nerves on hold for the most part and had start thinking rationally about the situation and what had happened with Cobra again.

"W-Well, you know I think you already have the gist of it from how C-Cobra desc-cribed it. He just caught me when I was walking home from school one day and just messed me up some. No big deal. Sting came before he could do anything serious anyways so..." Natsu finished with a nervous swallow, turning to Gray with the same faltering smile.

It almost fell when he saw Gray's glare still standing strong.

"What do you mean it isn't a big deal?" Natsu flinched at the infuriated tone.

The boy immediately looked down, too skittish to be able to meet that terribly emotional glare. Emotionally _enraged_ glare he meant. "I-I mean well, you know I go to high school with a bunch of stupid teenagers. And my classmates and I rough around a lot. S-So, the injuries were just a tad more serious this time. He just caught me outside of school." Natsu tried once more to wave it off, but he winced when a growl met his words instead.

"Rough around?" Natsu held in a gasp when Gray stepped closer to him, eyes narrowing. "Don't fuck with me Natsu. You call this roughing around?" his fury spilled from his lips.

Natsu let out a mix of a gasp and some sort of a squeak when Gray suddenly stepped even closer to him then snatched his scarf off, "W-Wait Gray! Give it back!"

Ignoring him, the raven instead grabbed his chin, tilting it up while pulling one of his his sleeves off and down his shoulder, "Then what the fuck are _these_?!"

Natsu couldn't answer that question. His eyes were glued to Gray's expression. Why was he so angry...?

His jaw was gritting down so hard, it only emphasized his strong jawline. His eyebrows furrowed deeply, long locks covering them here and there. Natsu had to admit he liked them better when they were relaxed. Next he trailed his eyes from that strong nose which was flared in anger up to his beautiful azure eyes. This was the part that confused him. Why were his eyes so angry? Natsu had said it was okay. So it was okay.

Natsu numbly trailed his eyes own Gray's expressive face once more before they fell onto his now-exposed skin.

Littering the soft skin laying there, were dark bruises. There were wounds, now scratches along with bite marks. And there was a portion, a strip, which was pink. If Natsu recalled it correctly, that bit of skin had been a deep red only a few days ago. He had received a terrible scrape there.

Natsu hadn't purposely meant to, but he had unintentionally been clever with exposing the part of his collars and shoulders which were free of marks to play casual. However, with the amount of how much Natsu's soft skin caught Gray's attention, the older man had been analyzing what he could see all day and was bound to catch sight of them.

Tears slowly welled up in Natsu's doe eyes before he finally screwed his eyes shut. Tears immediately started brimming his lashes with no stop at the sight of what Cobra had done to him, "L-Leave me alone!" He yelled, pushing himself away from Gray, shocking the other male.

Turning away, Natsu angrily wiped at his eyes, sobs escaping his soft lips, "Leave me alone!" he yelled again. "So what?! I know what he did to me isn't okay, isn't normal, but so what?! I can't change that!" he screamed suddenly, turning to the frozen raven with a glare full of tears.

He couldn't help it. He'd kept himself quiet all this time. He'd tried to shove it away to some deep corner in his head. He'd tried to fill himself with distractions and blindly followed Sting around for those five days during the day, happy for the lack of questions and instead the distractions that Sting offered him, while at night he would muffle his sobs after endless nightmares, worried someone would hear him.

He'd kept it all in because that's how he coped with things. But he was tired now. He was tired of his bullies, he was tired of being alone, and then Cobra came and just added the finishing touch.

But Gray wouldn't leave him alone. The one person Natsu loved so much because even though he was mean and teased him, he was sweet to him and he showed him amazing things. The one person he was scared of losing so much, but now he was going to let it all go.

"I can't do anything! He hurt me! He scared me! He did all sorts of things to me but I couldn't and can't do anything! I know what he did to me! I know it! Y-You don't have to t-tell me stupid idiot!" he cried. Sniffling, he continued with cracks in his voice, "For days after being in that alley with him, I had nightmares, I was alone, I was ashamed- scared! He'd marked me all over and that was all I could see! So just leave me alo-one!" he shouted. Finishing, his legs trembled as the stress caught onto him and he continued crying loudly. Stumbling, he almost fell but was quickly caught by Gray again who enveloped him in a warm embrace.

Gasping between his sobs for breaths, Natsu scrubbed at his eyes for the tears to stop while Gray rubbed his back gently. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Natsu sniffled as he screwed his fingers tightly into Gray's shirt, "Even at school," he began with a much softer, _broken_ voice, "everyone is so mean. _So_ mean. It's so lonely. I don't wanna tell Sting because he would just worry. I don't wanna spoil anything for him and Rogue because I care for them. But I still cause Sting so much trouble. I-I just- I-" A heavy hand fell on his head, halting his mumbling as it started patting his locks comfortingly.

A few minutes passed in silence with a sniffling Natsu tucked into Gray until, "Hey," a soothing voice spoke, "Listen, look at me."

Hiccuping, Natsu wiped at his eyes again as he looked up and met his eyes reluctantly, "W-What...?" He'd done it now. Natsu already regretted spilling everything. He was so dramatic. People had it worse out there and here he was, laying his problems on Gray who was kind enough to not leave yet.

In contrast to Natsu's dejected thoughts, a warm smile stretched out onto Gray's lips as he looked at him with those intense eyes. He slid his hand gently up to Natsu's wet cheek, cupping it.

"There is no way you're alone." Natsu frowned at that and Gray watched as those plush lips opened to retort, but instead when he brushed his thumb over the soft skin, he admired how they stuttered closed so easily.

"I'm here, Sting is, and there is this Rogue too. You don't have to try alone. Of course it's too much for your slow, little head." he chuckled as Natsu's brows furrowed. "You're adorable. You're hot-headed, but caring. Your emotions get out of hand easily and you think too much about little things. You cry easily and get sassy a lot. You blush easily and are too innocent for your age. You always think about others and blame everything on yourself. You wear your heart on your sleeve and let people who don't deserve you get close to you. There are other people around you. People who notice you for your good, people who care about you and know so much about you. Why are you so afraid?" Gray whispered fondly, caressing his soft cheek.

A soft, sweet blush had grown onto Natsu's upset expression during the short declaration, which slowly faltered into a lost one. Thinking silently, Natsu let his lips fall into a sad pout as he thought more. "B-Because I don't want to lose you," he mumbled. He looked down into the shadow his and Gray's body created, biting his lip. "I lost people who are important to me. I lost my parents and I sulked alone even when my friends tried to help. I lost my precious friends who I loved so much then, a-and at one point I almost lost Sting. When time came for me to realize I made a mistake staying alone, there were all these mean people around me already. I'm scared that if I show too much you'll leave. I... I don't want that..."

Gray sighed silently when Natsu avoided meeting his eyes again. "If the people you love, love you back, then they won't leave because of you."

Natsu almost seemed to flinch at the statement. He stayed quiet at first, thinking of the different faces of the people he loves before drifting to a stop on two. "...B-but my parents..."

Gray tilted his head up gently yet forcefully so the boy could look at him and drill it into his small brain, "That was something you couldn't control. That wasn't your fault. And your friends were trying to help right? They loved you too right?" Gray asked and waited till he received a feeble nod. "Then why would they have left? Perhaps they thought it would do you better to heal alone. And isn't Sting still here? From what I've seen he is always fussing over you and never gets tired of it. He obviously loves you and I can bet Rogue does too." Gray spoke. Waiting patiently for a response, he smiled when Natsu's ears turned red from what he could see and the pinkette fidgeted in his arms.

"Ok." he whispered eventually, making Gray smile as he witnessed the distressed expression lift from his delicate face.

"Alright," he spoke loudly again, catching Natsu's attention and his questioning eyes, "so I have a confession as well. It's a pretty good example of someone actually making a shitty mistake and deserving what he gets. It's also related to the ass laying over there." he motioned to the unconscious male laying against the pillar.

Natsu also turned glance at the male, almost hesitantly at first, but soon more curiously before turning to Gray with furrowed brows, "What do you mean?"

Concern quickly filled his eyes as Gray knew it would when he saw a grim expression fill his, "I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Alright, only two more after this chapter! I apologize for the wait and I won't stall anymore. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything that it owns. The manga/anime and its characters (as well as anything originating from it) belong to its rightful owner. The following fanfiction is purely for entertaining purposes by a fan. Thank you.

 **WARNINGS:**

 _AU, Yaoi (boyxboy romantic relations), a bit OOC character for Natsu (tad less self confidence, ect.), Gratsu pairing (GrayxNatsu), swears (cuzz words)/profanity, bullying and/or assault, suggestive scenes, mentions, and angst_

I apologize if any of the listings under warnings offends you but it is purely for writing purposes for this fanfiction. I apologize if it is offending in anyway. It is purely fictional. I also apologize if any of the language used may be offensive, I try my best to keep it tame and there are no offensive intentions behind it.

-disgurlruvs

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Someone Doubtful**

Natsu smiled at Sting before shoving the touchy blonde away, "I'm fine Sting! I promise!"

"But he touched you right!? I heard he touched you! Where!? Show me!" Natsu shrieked when Sting attempted to strip him.

"N-NO! Hey! Sting stop!" his yells quickly turned into giggles which turned into laughter as Sting attacked him with tickles.

Rogue smiled from his position a few feet down. The second they parked, his idiotic boyfriend had practically jumped on the younger male before he was dragged away by the police to be consulted as his guardian. It was easy to notice that he would rather be attached to his younger sibling with the amount of fidgeting the blonde indulged. Therefore Rogue decided to step in after his signature had been taken and the situation had been described by Gray Fullbuster who had also been present during the consultation, freeing him to bombard the younger again.

It was still perplexing to him as to why they hadn't called the police after the initial harassment. There was evidence and both him and Sting were enraged enough to fight themselves a case if anything were to go wrong.

The only sane reason that kept Sting back from racing down to the station at the time was Natsu's pleas. Even Rogue had calmed down and decided against the logical route when the boy explained how he didn't want to create a larger mess.

It was understandable too why he would want that. After such a vile person confronted him and created such a serious matter, Natsu wouldn't have want any more attention than what he was already receiving. Anything that made the situation even more real would strike a cord with the denial he faced the predicament with. The boy had already been distraught enough when Sting had proclaimed he would skip classes for the boy and that he himself would rest at home for a few more days.

Of course it was in order for Natsu to regain himself with time and rest before throwing himself back into his rigorous routine, but to the boy himself, it only conveyed that what happened was indeed that big of an issue. A big enough of an issue to take those measures. It exemplified the matter to him when all he wanted was to ignore that it even happened. Pretend that it never happened. Wished that it never happened.

Because of that, Rogue had stayed at his apartment for the next few days, letting Sting be the only extra attention on him. Natsu didn't need any more eyes on him when he felt so vulnerable. So Rogue only did what he could have done since his words would never and could be enough comfort.

Then everything was thrown into shambles, especially the agreed method of how Sting and himself would deal with the matter, when Gray Fullbuster appeared. And there were many reasons why. Yet, they all concerned Natsu.

Rogue had understood that Natsu would want to leave the house after so many days of being locked in, but when Sting would offer to take him to get some take out, he would always refuse. He would groan and pout about being in house-arrest, but never actually take the first step out the door.

It was a confusing matter so they had left it alone. They had never assumed that the boy would be so joyous to leave the house after a mere text from Gray Fullbuster, nevertheless to Sting finding Natsu so relaxed in his sleep the day after Fullbuster was over after so many nights of silent nightmares and bags under the eyes.

The mysterious man who so suddenly pushed himself into the pinkette's life was an enigma to Rougue. Exactly what does he do to Natsu that has such an effect on the boy?

It wasn't exactly a puzzle that Natsu had a crush on the man, particularly when he and his boyfriend arrived to find Natsu arguing with the raven with a massive blush eating his features up. And Rogue hadn't t been sure what to think of it. Natsu was a sweet, kind soul with a fiery nature. He had never shown such interest in a friend for so long. It worried Rogue how he could rely on this new character so easily. But when Rogue had been stunned as he watched Sting bound to the two with such an honest and trusting aura, he'd decided he would trust this man for now. For Natsu's sake.

In present time, he turned to look at the one and only Gray Fullbuster, who was still conversing with the officers. His knuckles had been bandaged and there were signs of a struggle meanwhile Natsu looked fine other than for some wrinkled clothes. It wasn't surprising that Fullbuster had been the one to take part of the scuffle and was the one to knock Cobra unconscious. It was what he had been expecting and what had been confirmed over the phone.

However what confused the man were the suspicious words spat at the crowd when Cobra had been cuffed and shoved into a police vehicle.

 _"I got my revenge fuckers."_

What revenge?

Sting always told him that he would think too much about things but Rogue would much rather speculate rather than converse nonsense. So when those words were the only things to occupy the raven while Fullbuster finished with the officers, what else could he do but think?

From his knowledge of the situation, Natsu had been the victim of assault and sexual harassment and that was the first time they ever made contact. And after today's circumstances, Natsu and Gray both were the victims. And for Natsu's case, Rogue knew for a fact that these were the only two times Natsu and Cobra had met. However Fullbuster's story remained a mystery.

If Rogue wasn't just speculating bull, then there was no way that Cobra was talking about Natsu, but rather, Fullbuster himself. And since Rogue didn't know the other raven too well, barely in fact, there was no evidence of Cobra and Fullbuster meeting for the first time today. If that was true, there may be an underlying purpose to Natsu's assault, and that purpose may have been Fullbuster.

"Gray Fullbuster could possibly be the reason Natsu got assaulted." he mumbled. Natsu's precious friend. He hoped for the boy's sake that he was in fact just reading too into things.

The brunette gasped when a yawn from beside him let out a mighty roar. Turning hastily, his eyes widened when he caught sight of Sting crossing his arms with an unreadable frown. Did he hear him? Sting would beat the shit out of Fullbuster if he suspected anything and seeing how close Natsu was to him, it wouldn't make the pinkette even a little bit happy.

Rogue had hoped to keep his suspicion to himself until he'd had a chat with the man in question.

Coughing nervously, Rogue quickly composed himself and glanced at Sting only for him to remain silent. Studying him for a few moments, Rouge noticed him only watching Natsu as he was finally brought to the same officer he had spoken with to tell his account. He sighed in relief. He seemed to be in the clear for now.

"You're not wrong."

"Wh-What?" Rogue swiveled to him in confusion. So he did hear him. How annoying. Yet he isn't storming up to beat up the man in question.

"You aren't wrong." Sting repeated. He turned to look at the brunette, "You're fucking smart so you're probably suspicious by now but yeah, Cobra targeted Natsu because of Fullbuster."

Rogue's eyes widened. So then he was right! "Then why-"

"-aren't I beating him up?" Sting interrupted, smiling wearily. He turned to look at his younger brother cheerfully talking to Gray Fullbuster and Rogue followed. "I wanted to. I wanted to so much. My fist practically pulsed at the thought. That's why I let Fullbuster come over that one day and dragged you across the city to be as far as possible from him." he sighed.

"The day before when Natsu was sleeping, I had been looking into the case. To see if maybe I was the reason Cobra targeted him, maybe he was still hung up on our rivalry. I dunno. I was looking at some cases through the legal system and that's when Fullbuster's name came up among the files. I recognized him from the college but also saw his name ringing on Natsu's cell a lot for the past few days. So I called his ass to meet me and threatened him with Natsu to tell me his relations to Cobra cause I'm a douche." The blonde lowered his eyes and scowled, heaving a heavy sigh.

Rogue's own scowl softened. There had to be a firm reason then for Fullbuster to be able to get away from Sting's clutches and not be in the hospital right now.

"Apparently he was in the same high school as some chick named Kinana." Sting continued, "She was Cobra's girl. Around sophomore year there was an accident. Fullbuster's class were gone in the mountains for some bullshit camping trip when they got attacked by some bandits. Those two were taken hostage and Fullbuster was the only one who managed to escape while the girl was stabbed to death. That's also the reason it was on file. And ever since, I'm guessing Cobra's been on his ass. He's that type of bastard." Sting finished. He sighed again and sluggishly looked over to his boyfriend.

"So yeah I was pissed. I was so fucking pissed since the story confirmed that he's the reason Cobra fucking touched my brother and scarred him for life. The ass must have somehow noticed that the two became friends and saw Natsu as an easy target." Sting's expression tightened at that. Rogue watched him silently as he grit his teeth before taking a breath and he sighed once more, releasing the tension from his features. "But also, Fullbuster couldn't have done jack. With a story like that, what was the guy supposed to do." He scowled again. "But I was still fucking pissed. He had no idea why I was asking or that Natsu was assaulted but I still punched him. One punch because shit. All I could think of was Natsu." Sting whined, looking over to Rogue who sighed.

What a story. Rogue had to admit that Natsu didn't deserve getting caught up in that.

"You probably shouldn't have but I'm not against the decision. Natsu dealt with a lot more than a punch after all", he smiled weakly at the blonde. "So? That's why the next day you made him babysit Natsu while you hauled me off to who knows where? And that's why you wouldn't tell me?" all that met him was a grin. The grin comforted Rogue when he noticed ease melt back onto the blonde's features at his scolding. Rogue chuckled, shaking his head, "You idiot."

"Awww Rogueeee," Sting whined, "I thought I did good! I even let him be close to Natsu!"

"Whatever," he smiled, "So does Natsu know?"

Sting yawned, stretching his arms, "I bet Fullbuster told him his side by now and they exchanged stories but I didn't tell Natsu I know yet. He would just worry that I'd beat his boy toy's ass when he's not around, but I bet Fullbuster's realized why I'd questioned him by now. He's a smart dude."

Rogue nodded, satisfied with the offered explanation and turned back to gaze at the pink haired boy. What a story indeed. Now he truly didn't know what to think of Gray Fullbuster. But maybe he didn't need to think at all, especially when a warm hand grabbed his and fingers laced between his. Maybe his idiotic boyfriend was right that he thought too much.

He smiled when he noticed Natsu tense and nervously stumble around his words when the officer decided it was his turn to be interrogated. Then he smirked when Gray Fullbuster's hand came to rest comfortingly against the small of his back, making him blush yet calm considerably as well.

They'd be alright, Rogue nodded.

Natsu was a warm and caring boy, that he would never take back, and Fullbuster appearing may be exactly what he needs. Even if the fact is that his assault roots from the same man. After all, it's his decision.

* * *

Natsu blushed adorably. It had been two days since his da- hangout with Gray at the soccer match. T-two days ago he was seated once on his l-lap...and t-two days ago he threw a tantrum in hi-his arms...

"Dragneel!" The teacher yelled at the dazed boy.

"Y-Yes!" Natsu shouted, standing up then looking down when everyone started laughing. Ignoring the insults from his classmates, he quickly handed in the last major project that he had for the year and scurried to his seat.

School was almost over! Two days ago he saw Gray and in two more days, high school will be over. Natsu rested his cheek in his hand as the teacher finished calling everyone's names. He ended up choosing against going to the college Sting attended and instead found out that Fairy Tail Uni, the university he had ended up choosing to pursue his passions, was the University Gray attended! What an amazing coincidence! It was like the world wanted them to be together!

Natsu giggled in glee, if he wasn't already excited for college, now he was for sure!

Pursing his lips, Natsu glanced at the clock. Even though it was the last few days of school, the hours went by as slow as always. However, he didn't have his heavy backpack with him since he had already emptied his locker and just turned his last assignment in. It was a bit of struggle when he finally returned to school to make up his missed assignments after the whole Cobra fiasco, but he got through it.

In addition, his relationship with Gray had gotten stronger. Or at least that's what he hoped. They had that entire deep conversation and were sharing secrets and stuff in the parking lot. Plus, Natsu felt his cheeks heat up, Gray had said he wouldn't leave him. Biting his lips, Natsu buried his pink expression in his arms. What a big idiot.

A stupid big idiot, Natsu thought embarrassedly. However, Natsu smiled into his arms, it was his first true friend in a while that he could depend on after such a long time. He was ectastic!

And besides, even if he wanted to leave him alone... they were gonna go to the same university so...

Natsu wanted to scream in joy. Just stand up in the middle of class with his douche classmates and douche teachers and scream. Natsu smiled, maybe on the last day of school.

Finally the bell decided to ring. His school only had half days for the last week of school, so luckily this was his last period.

Rising from his seat Natsu made sure he had everything in his pockets. A sad smile unconsciously made its way to his lips as he thought of his time before the deaths of his parents. It had truly been such a long... long time...

Confirming that he had his phone, Natsu shook his head and smiled. He had made a decision. This summer, he would call his friends from middle school and apologize! They had been his best friends and he would take responsibility for being a stupid brat and ignoring their sympathy.

Walking out of the room however, he sighed. But how could he? It had been four years since then. They had probably moved on.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he continued thinking, it wouldn't do him any good to mope over these things. They were in the past and besides Gray would want him to call them. And right now, he should be celebrating the end of school. Practically skipping now, the senior made the smart decision to avoid the hallway of where his locker used to be and took a longer, but safer route to the front doors of the school. There was no way he was going to bump into that jerk Zancrow now. Not when he was this happy.

In the middle of his thoughts, Natsu gasped as he carelessly bumped into another student and they both stumbled to the floor. Unlike him, the other guy did have a bag which was now on the floor.

"Sorry! I-I'll help, my mistake!" he shouted as he quickly bent down to help pick up the items which fell from the bag. How embarrassing! Natsu thought with warm cheeks, and he had almost been out the doors too. Besides, this kid looked really nice too. Completely different from the bullying assholes that were only everyone else at his school.

The brunette didn't respond to the stumbling and shy pinkette, even when he was handed the last item that fell out. Oh well, he was used to the silent treatment by now.

"Um... o-once again, I'm really sorry!" Natsu hurried. His stupid clumsy self just had to bump into someone nice enough to not yell at him right before he was out the doors. Sighing, a small smile reclaimed its spot on his lips. Oh well, the doors are right there. But just as he turned to walk away a foot got tangled in between his only for him to fall back on the floor roughly, "A-Ah!"

"Hahahaha! I-It's true! This kid practically emits thats he's ugly and is into dick!"

Natsu turned to the boy he had just helped, and who had also just tripped him, in shock. However, the shock quickly diminished into a bitter feeling as laughter from peers nearby surrounded him. Of course no one would be decent to a loser like him. Keeping a straight face, Natsu gathered himself and silently stood up, making his way to the doors quickly. These people would never change. And why should they? It was his fault for bumping into the kid in the first place. If he wasn't such a screw up, he would have been out the doors and-

Natsu gasped as his shoulder was suddenly shoved harshly. Landing on the lockers to his left, Natsu grit his teeth tightly when pain emanated from the side that had crashed into the hard lockers.

Don't say anything. Don't say anything. It'll be over soon.

A hand soon landed on the same shoulder which had been shoved, only for it to push it against the lockers as well, making his back press uncomfortably against the cleaned-out lockers.

"Hey. I'm sorry. That must have hurt your feelings. Let me make it up." The same kid from before made himself comfortable in Natsu's bubble with a mocking voice. Natsu glared as the laughing behind the brunette continued, now with insults starting to be thrown in here and there at him.

It'll be over soon.


End file.
